Sweet Silver Lining
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: Nathan's life doesn't have the Sweet Silver Lining everyone thinks it has. Nathan has a big secret that he has been keeping from everyone. He finally tells someone, who is that?
1. My Life's Not What You Think It Is

Hey! Thanks for reading this is my first story, please review good or bad, whether you want me to add more details about something or you didn't like something I did or you really like it, the more comments, good or bad, the sooner I post another chapter

Disclamer- I own nothing at all

Things you need to know

**Nathan and Haley have been dating for over 3 months

**Nathan and Lucas have become friends and actually act like brothers to each other kind of like how they did in season 2

**Nathan doesn't hate Dan so much

**Dan isn't as evil as he is on the show, he is a lot nicer

**Deb didn't take any business trips, well at least not as often

Nathan and Haley are walking up to Nathan's house when Nathan says

"Hales I have been keeping something from you and I have got to tell you."

Haley looks surprised and scared when she says "Ok spill your guts Scott."

Nathan responds with "Here why don't you come inside and sit down on the couch."

Haley says "Nathan is it really that serious."

Nathan opens the front door and says "Yeah it is, Mom Dad I'm home. I will be right back Haley."

Haley sits down while Nathan walks down the hall into a room.

Nathan comes out of the room a few minutes later holding a baby girl.

Haley starts to look very confused and starts to think _'Nathan doesn't have a baby sister, and if so it wouldn't be that big of deal that I would have to sit down. Alright, what is going on? Am I being punk'd?'_

Then Haley stuttered out "Is… Is she yours?"

"Yep she is all mine" Nathan said looking down at his daughter suddenly more nervous then he already was.

"How old is she?"

"Six months." A few minutes later Nathan asks "Want to hold her?"

"No I'm good, I don't think I should"

"Come on Hales, you love kids, your great with kids." Nathan then started to hand her the baby.

The baby starts to reach out for Haley then grabs some of her hair and pulls it into her mouth.

"See she loves you already, just like her father does"

Haley just looked up at him still confused out of her mind then she looked back at the baby and asks "What is her name?"

"Katherine Mae Scott. Or I call her Kate most of the time."

"Well hello Katherine Mae Scott! Nathan it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl, she is truly beautiful Nate"

"Thanks, my mom helped me with the first name and Mae is my grandmother's name." Nathan said.

It was silent for a few minutes when Haley said "Hmm looks like someone is getting sleepy."

Nathan answered with "You bet I am" Haley laughed while Nathan checked the time on his phone

"Nah it is time for her nap, you want to help me?"

"It's okay I will wait here" Haley responded while handing Nathan Kate "Okay I will be right back then"

Nathan came back in about 10 minutes later and said "Sorry it took so long she was fussy, and I love watching her sleep!"

"It's okay."

"Listen I know I have a lot to explain but just let me talk okay." He said questionably

"You got that right but I will let you talk"

"Alright her mother and I got drunk at a party and slept together. Three weeks later she comes and tells me she is pregnant and that she doesn't want to keep the baby. I told her that because we made a mistake doesn't give us the right to kill an innocent child."

Nathan was starting to sweat and get nervous as he kept talking

"So I told her that once she has the baby that I would take her and raise her by myself if she signed over sole custody because I didn't want problems in the future. So she signed over custody of Kate. After that I changed, no more drunken nights at parties and a different girl every night I said I was just going to focus on Kate and only Kate from then on. Until I met you and I though she is different, and in the good way, I could love Haley James, and I do and I though since we were starting to get serious and you had the right to know, I didn't want to lie to you."

He looked over at Haley and then said "What are you thinking? Do you want to still date me knowing about know this?"

"I'm thinking that you are a great father and that I can live with this. I love the face that you made a mistake but you didn't let it affect Kate. And that after knowing all that I fell in love with you more" 

The look on Nathan's face was pure surprise when he said "You're really not mad about this?"

"Mad, how could I be mad we have only been dating 3 months. If I were in your position I would have waited a lot longer out of pure fear, but I'm glad you didn't. But you do have a lot more to explain."

"Good because I can't imagine my life without you in it, all I need for life to be good is for me to have Kate and you in it." Nathan then leaned in and kissed her. Then he said "And I know I have a lot more to explain but I will be happy to, for you."

Haley then asked "Who else knows about her?"

"Just Lucas, my parents, and the rest of my family."

"That's all?"

"Yep, oh and Whitey, I told him, that's why sometimes I'm not at basketball practice because I'm watching Kate and he lets me skip."

"That's so sweet of him"

"Yeah, but what is even more sweet is that he stops by at least once a week to check on, her us, and me to see how we are doing. He just loves her and she loves him, he is like her other grandfather, to make up for the one from her mother's side she doesn't know."

"He is a great guy, but so are you! You ever think about going public?" she asked

He answered with "Sometimes, actually a lot more recently, ever since I met you but I wanted you to know first, I figured you had the right," 

"Thanks I am glad you did."

"But I was also wondering, could you ask Karen if she has any open shifts at the café, maybe, we could use the extra money."

"Sure u know what's great she has a crib there that she keeps for Jenny, Jake's daughter, when he works."

"Oh, great that way I wouldn't have to pay for a babysitter."

"Well unless it's me your going out with you got a free babysitter right here, even sometimes we could take her with us."

"Really?" he asked wondering if she really wanted to do that.

"Yes really!"

"It sounds like fun but with all this it means that I'm going to have to tell everyone." 

"Well I will be there with you every step of the way."

"I guess I should start with Peyton, Jake and Brooke first then. Right? He asked.

"Yeah, then after we tell them we can work on ideas of how you wanted to tell everyone else."

"Okay!"

"Nathan we are going to get through this, together!"

**Next Chapter-Nathan and Haley tell everyone**

**Again please comment good or bad**


	2. Dinner and Babysitting

**This chapter was kind of long so I couldn't fit Nathan telling Brooke and Peyton and Jake but that will be next chapter, I already wrote it and it will be up soon hope you like it! Enjoy!And Review!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing at all.**

Nathan and Haley have been sitting on the couch talking about everything with Kate and her mother.

Nathan was sitting with his feet on the coffee table with his arm slung over Haley's shoulder and Haley was leaning against Nathan with her head on his chest and her feet underneath her. Haley would ask a question and then Nathan would answer and Haley would like the answer and they would just lay there for a little content in each other's arms. Then Haley would think of another question and it would repeat then they heard Kate start to cry through the baby monitor that Nathan brought out with him when he put Kate down. He started to get up when Haley asked "Can I go with you?"

"Sure if you want to."

Nathan lead her up the stairs then down the hall into the room next to his. They walked in and Haley saw light purple and light blue walls and decorations, their were pictures all over the walls and white furniture in the room. It was beautiful.

"Nate the room is amazing" Haley said walking over to the crib

"Thanks" He said as he picked up Kate "My mom did most of it but I helped a little, but she deserves it all of it! Hey princess what's wrong? I just fed you, your not wet, tell me what you want."

Then Kate reached her hand out to Haley "Oh you want Haley, I bet you do because she is amazing!" He said looking up at Haley whose face lit up when he said this.

"Okay Scott hand her over. Oh hi baby girl did you miss me, well I missed you to. Shhh, don't tell daddy, I have a secret. You're the cuter Scott.

"Hey I take offence to that."

"Don't worry your still the most handsome man I know."

"Thanks baby, but we do know where she gets her good looks!"

"She is like and exact replica of you!"

Then Deb entered the room and said "Oh Nate I was wondering if it was you in here, Haley I see you have met Nathan's cousin Kate."

"Mom I told her the truth, she deserved to know!"

"Okay and?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Scott I love your son and his daughter!"

"And mom I have been thinking, I'm going to tell Peyton, Brooke, and Jake tomorrow, tehn tell everyone else after that."

Deb looked confused and then said "Are you sure Nate your whole life is going to change after this."

"Mom it already has and they should know, I have been thinking about this for a while and I decided I want to I just need to tell Haley first."

"Okay if this is what you want."

"It is, I am also going to ask Karen for a job at the café, it turns out that she keeps a crib their because Jake has a daughter too, so I can take her to work and we will not need a babysitter when I work I can take her with me."

Haley then kicked in with "And anytime you need a babysitter I could babysit!"

"Unless the two of us are going out." Nathan had to add in.

"Yes that but I have a feeling Peyton and Brooke would also babysit and once everyone knows we could take her out with us sometimes!"

"Wow it sounds like you two have talked this all out!"

"We did we talked for 3 hours about it this afternoon, I told her everything she want to know and everything she needed to know."

"Alright I have to go into the office there is a problem u going to be able to stay here and watch her?" She asked.

"Yeah we planned on staying in tonight so we could talk so I got Kate. Thanks Mom!

"Oh I left a 20 on the counter, order a pizza!"

"Yay! Pizza, you want some pizza Kate?"

"Umm Hales, she can't eat pizza."

"Duh I knew that but I didn't know if you did."

"What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Extra cheese!"

"Extra cheese it is!"

"I am going to go play with her in the den. Okay?

"Yeah, I will order the pizza then I will be in."

23232323232323232323

"Pizza is on its way." Nathan said walking into the den and found Haley lying in the middle of the floor holding Kate above her it looked like they were having a babbling contest.

"Okay were having fun aren't we Kate? Nathan then went and lied down next to Haley.

"You look great with a kid attached to you. You're a natural."

"Thanks so I was thinking you want to tell Brooke, Peyton and Jake tomorrow?"

Yeah I'm going to ask Luke to come too. In fact I'm going to go call him and tell him I told you. How does 10 sound?"

"Great!"

Nathan steps out of the room.  
"Hello"  
"Hey Luke, you alone?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"You know what, do you have like a half hour because I would rather discuss all this in person."  
"Yeah sure I'm not home right now but you could come over around 8."  
"Okay want to go to the river court?"  
"Sure but Nate what's this about?"  
"Its about Kate but nothing is wrong."  
"Ok see you later." 

Nathan walked back into the den.

"Hey I'm going to meet him at the river court at 8. Oh crap my mom and dad are at work." 

"Nate calm down I will watch her!"

"You sure?"

"Positive, she loves me!"

"Okay I'm going to go call Peyton, Jake, and Brooke."

"Hold on Nate, why don't you text them because then they will not really be able to question you. You could just not respond, and you would have to call all three of them when you could be spending the time with us!"

"You are totally right girlfriend!"

"I totally am boyfriend right Kate, Haley is always right! Right?

Kate started to giggle

_TEXT-  
*****Hey you want to meet at the Cafe tomorrow at 10 for breakfast, I've got some newz for you all*****_

Now we just have to wait and see who responds!" 

"I bet Brooke will first!"

_beep beep beep beep new message appeared on the screen  
from-Brooke  
i would love to whose coming and what's the newzzzz?  
_

"Is it Brooke?"

"My girlfriend is always right!"

"Ha I knew it!"

"I love you so much so much that there is only one other person in the world before you that I love more"

"WHO?"

"Um my daughter, the baby your holding!"

"Oh right sorry I'm not completely used to you being a father yet."

"It's okay, it's also okay that your jealous of a 6 month old baby!"

"I am not jealous, I was jealous when I thought you loved someone else!"

"No one other than my daughter will ever come before you!"

"Aww you're so sweet!"

"Oh crap!"

"Wait what?"

"No not you I forgot to respond to Brooke!"

_TEXT-_

_***** me Haley Luke Peyton and Jake and your gonna find out tomoro, btw tell that to Jake and Peyton plz bc they are gonna ask the same thing*****_

"Okay now that that's taken care of!"

"What?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

Haley leaned in and kissed him then when they pulled apart,

"Only One?" She asked.

"I'll take as many as you got!"

Then they kissed again when the doorbell rang Nate sad "Oh that's the pizza I will get it you st…  
Haley cut in with "stay in here with Kate I know baby !"

"I love you so much!"

"Back at cha, right baby girl we love him too!"

"Ugh stop making me not want to leave I will be right back!"

"Okay thanks have a good night!" Nate said to the pizza guy.

"Hales pizzas here!"

"Okay we will be right their!"

"Ok I'm going to get Kate's high chair out of the closet and put it in the kitchen you want to just sit at the island?"

"Sure and why is the high chair in the closet?"

"Because if someone stopped by and walked into the kitchen they would see it."

"Oh okay that makes total sense."

"Okay this is going to hurt your feelings but hand over the baby and no one gets hurt!"

They both started laughing! Then Haley handed Nate Kate and said

"Here I'm going to get us something to drink"

"Ok I will take a soda whatever we got."

"Okay here we go I got us both sodas, got us plates and napkins, and I found the baby food in the back of the fridge so, grabbed a jar of fruit and a jar of veggies. Oh and i put the box of cheerios for Kate on the counter!"

"Wow your amazing! Kate is safely secure in her high chair can you grab a spoon though!"

"Absolutely!"

Nathan and Haley both took turns feeding Kate then when they were done Nathan took Kate to give her a bath while Haley cleaned up the kitchen.

Okay its 7 so I got about 45 more minutes till I got to go. What do you want to do?"

"Lets lay on the couch and watch TV."

"I will put Kate in her swing and then we can relax."

"I don't know how you do it your an amazing father and you basically do it all yourself! How are you not like dead by the end of the night? First you wake up at the crack of dawn for tutoring, then almost 8 hours of school, then you go to basketball practice, after that you come home do homework and study, and through all of it you look after Kate!"

"I do it all for Kate and you because without you two I would have nothing I love you guys!"

"I love you too, super dad!"

"Haha alright I think it's time for me to go you going to be alright here?"

"Yes we will be fine" Haley looked over at Kate and she was asleep in the mobile swing.

"Ok I love you" He said then he kissed her then he moved over to Kate and kissed her on the head and said "I love you princess"

"We love you too now go!"

"Okay okay" he said grabbing his phone, wallet, keys, and sweat shirt.

"Bye"

"Bye" He said shutting the door and then locking it.

Haley then walked over to the swing picked up a sleeping Kate "Were going to be okay baby girl, all three of us." Haley then laid down on the couch laying Kate on her but still keeping a grip on her and she started to watch the movie on TV.

23232323232323232323

"Hey Nate what's up?" Lucas said walking on the court.

"I um, okay I'm just going to come out and say this, I told Haley."

"About what, Kate?"

"Yeah"

"How she take it!"

"Really great, better than I expected she wasn't mad at all."

"That's Haley for you."

Nathan went on tell how things went then said "The main reason I wanted to talk to you in person was because I'm going to tell everyone."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? You thought it through?"

"Yeah I have, I really want to come out and tell the world!"

"Okay so?"

"I invited Peyton, Jake, and Brooke to the café tomorrow to tell them. Can you come Haley's going to be there too."

"Yeah sure what time?"

"Ten"

"Where are you going to go after that?"

"I don't know yet, we were going to talk about it tomorrow but probably Haley's parents."

"Okay I'm there for you little brother, whatever you need."

"Thanks Luke it means a lot but I got to get back. Haley's watching Kate."

"Dude you can trust her with Kate."

"I know that it's just I should probably get her home, butter her parents up before I tell them."

"Ahh good thinking!"

"Oh and can you tell your mom about all this and ask her if she could watch her for like a half hour tomorrow at the cafe when I tell everyone?"

"Sure Nate"

"Alright see you tomorrow Luke."

23232323232323232323

"Hales I'm back, Hales?"

Nathan let out a chuckle when he looked at the sight before him! Haley was asleep on the couch with a sleeping Kate on top of her but Haley still had a grip on Kate making sure she didn't fall like a maternal instinct. Nathan looked around for his camera when he found it he took a few photos then he went over and tried to grab Kate but Haley jolted awake.

"Shhh it's my Nathan I'm going to go put Kate to bed."

"Okay" she said yawning and handing over the baby.

Nathan walked back in and said "At least I know I can trust you with my kid I tried to grab her and you wouldn't let her go you almost had a spaz attack!"

"Haha funny"

"I would give you a ride home but iwould have to wake Kate to put her in the car."

"Oh your mom came home about 10 minutes ago she said I could go but I figured I would wait for you so I didn't just leave."

"Oh let me give her the baby monitor and tell her I will be back in 20 and we can go."

"You don't need to give me a ride I can walk."

"No you're not! Not alone!"

"Okay fine'

Nathan dropped Haley off then she said "I will be over at 9 tomorrow okay"

Nathan responded with "Okay"

They said their goodbyes and she got out of the car and Nate headed home.

**Thanks for reading comment comment comment good or bad I don't care I just want to know if someone is reading! Next chapter will be up soon maybe tomorrow? I actually have then next to written already they just need to be edited**


	3. Reactions

**Thanks for reading comment! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I know nothing at all.**

Nathan got up and started getting Kate ready when he heard the doorbell then he got a text saying its Haley I'm just going to come in  
Nathan yell "In the nursery"

"Hey boyfriend!"

"Hey girlfriend" Haley leaned up and kissed Nathan but then she turned her attention to Kate and said "Did you miss me baby girl?" Kate giggled

"Oh she did I think she was looking for you this morning."

"Oh really I missed you too don't worry Nate I missed you too!"

"Oh well I missed you too but we should get going!"

"Okay here you grab the car seat I will grab her and the diaper bag!"

"How did u no I need to get the car seat?"

"Because you wouldn't keep it in the car!"

"Okay hand her over I need to put her in"

"Okay now when you go pull around back so we could sneak her in"

As they pulled up Haley said "you grab the car seat I will get the diaper bag and I will put the bag down and pull the crib into the back and ask Karen to watch her."

"Hey Karen we are here I'm just goanna pull the crib around back!"

"Okay Haley but I am going to want to talk to Nate sometime"

"Okay hales where are you?"

"Over here, and by the way Karen wants to talk to you sometime."

"Okay Kate you be good for Aunt Karen."

Nathan walked over to Karen and said "I need to talk to Brooke, Peyton, and Jake and then after I think I have to go talk to Haley's parents but maybe tomorrow we could talk?"

"Sure and Nathan you got the job!"

"Thanks Karen it means a lot!"

Nathan walked over to Haley and she said "Here we go, you ready for this?"

"I'm ready for anything when I'm with you."

"Okay guys I have been keeping something from you for about a year and a half."

Peyton questioned "What?"

Jake kicked in with "Yeah Nate what is it"

"I have a six month old daughter"

Brooke screamed "WHAT?"

Nathan then explained everything to them about Kate.

"You did the right thing Nate" Jake admitted

"So did you man now I know what you went through, it's tough but I love Kate so much, it's worth it!"

"Wow someone's like super dad" Peyton said

Haley and Nathan both started laughing

Brooke asked "what's so funny?"

Haley then said "I called him that last night!"

Brooke was anxious when she said "Okay so when do I get to see her I love babies!"

"Actually she is in the back with Karen I will go get her."

"No I will get her you continue explaining."

Nathan then said "Oh Jake I hope Jenny doesn't mind sharing the crib because this morning I asked Karen for a job here, now I can work without having to find a babysitter."

"Yeah it's an added bonus!" Jake said

Brooke asked "How's Haley been doing with all of it?"

"She has been great with it I basically told her what I told you and she was amazing she is in complete love with Kate always thinking what best for her and last night it was funny because I came home and the both fell asleep on the couch together!"

Peyton asked "When did u tell her?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Oh by the way you spoke it sounded like u told her a while ago."

"Well I told her in the after noon and she stayed till like 9 and she came over this morning. Kate loves her!"

Broke the exclaimed "OMG she is gorgeous"

Haley handed Brooke Kate

"She is beautiful Nate"

"Thank you, she got her father's good looks!"

Everyone except Nathan and Haley laughed and Haley looked over at Nathan and said "Don't worry baby I think you are the handsomest guy in the world!"

"Thank you that's all that matters"

"Okay guys now we need ideas of how Nate can tell everyone else!"

Peyton suggested "He could just start going places with her."

Brooke said "Oh we could send out flyers with a picture of Kate and him on it saying like I'm a dad"

Nate said "Umm"

Then Haley cut in "I think we could pass on that one"

Luke said "You could stand on a lunch table and tell everyone."

Jake suggested "Or you could pull a Jake Jagielski and just bring her to practice."

Nathan looked at Haley and said "Hmm we got some pretty good choices" She started to laugh and soon enough they all did.

23232323232323232323

"Hey Hales before we tell anyone else I think we should tell your parents."

"Alright you want to today?"

"Yeah how about right now?"

"Okay"

"Hey anyone want to babysit Kate for like an hour?"

"I can Nate should I go out the back?"

"Yeah thanks man let me call my mom and see if she is home she can let you in."

"She's home now how did everyone get here?"

Jake said "I drove"

Peyton said "I walked" 

Lucas said "I drove"

And Brooke said "I drove"  
They all stood their thinking when Brooke said "Okay I got it Luke Nate Kate and I go to Nate's, drop off Luke and Kate so that way we don't have to wait, Brooke drives Lucas's car over to Nate's and stays if she wants and Peyton takes Brooke's car back to her house and Jake follows her there and then takes her home or wherever."

"I'm okay with this tutor girl but why are we doing this?"

Haley said "So Nate can tell my parents."

Lucas said "Okay let's go!"

23232323232323232323

"Nate you sure your ready to do this?"Haley questioned

"Yep I'm as ready as I will ever be!"

"Mom, Dad you home?"

Lydia yelled "living room"

"What's up?" Jimmy questioned.

Nathan started to talk "I'm not going to beat around the bush I'm just going to come out and say it"  
Jimmy then joked "Well why don't you?"

Lydia hit Jimmy and said "Jimmy"

He responded "Lydia"

Nathan started with "I have a six month old daughter, I got her mother pregnant and she didn't want to keep her so I said if she gave me sole custody I would raise her and here I am today. Nathan kept explaining and when he was done Haley said "Mom dad I don't know how you feel about this, but Nathan is an amazing father and the fact that he didn't let her get an abortion was amazing because he didn't let his mistake affect Kate!"

Jimmy asked "You really love him?"

Haley looked at Nate and said "yeah I really do!"

Then Lydia asked "You really love her?"

Nathan responded "Yep I really love her!" Nathan said locking eyes with Haley

Lydia then asked "So when do we get to meet our soon to be granddaughter?"

Haley yelled "MOM?"

Jimmy said "Haley we all know it's going to happen someday but Nate that doesn't have to be soon.

Nathan said "I understand Mr. James thanks for trusting me with your daughter."

"For the last time call me jimmy"

"Okay and I could bring over Kate today Mrs. James!"

"Lydia, and today would be good, now hales when did u find out?"

"Yesterday afternoon"

"Who else knew?"

"Lucas, Karen, my parents, and Whitey, I told Brooke, Peyton, and Jake this morning and I am going to tell everyone else eventually, soon, I just don't know how yet, but we figured before it went public we should tell you."

"Well thank you Nate you're a good man."

"Thank you Jimmy, it means a lot

Haley then said "Okay we should go get Kate!"

"Okay we will be back" 

2323232323232323232323

"That went surprisingly well!" Nathan admitted.

"Yeah I know right?"

"Hey can you call Luke and tell were on our way?"

"Sure"

"Hey Luke thanks for watching her!"

"Not a problem she slept the whole time." Lucas admitted.

Brooke added "But it was soo cute!"

"Okay we will see you later"

"Hey wait here let me go tell my mom then I will be right back."

Nathan came walking over with Kate

"Okay hand her over Nate, Kate you ready to go meet my crazy parents!"  
Kate giggled.

23232323232323232323

They pulled up the James driveway and Haley got out of the car and took Kate out of her car seat and they started to walk up to the house. They walked in and Nathan said Jimmy, Lydia I would like for you to meet Katherine Mae Scott or Kate!"

Lydia said "Oh Nathan she is beautiful!"

Jimmy said "She looks just like you!"

"Thanks" he replied

The rest of the visit went well, now Haley and Nathan decided to go back to his house and figure out how to tell everyone else.

**Thanks for reading comment comment comment good or bad I don't care I just want to know if someone is reading! Next chapter will be up soon maybe tomorrow? I actually have then next to written already they just need to be edited.**


	4. Tell The World

**Just warning you guys soon trouble is going to start in Tree Hill Thanks for reading! Enjoy**

Nathan and Haley are on aim talking to each other  
i3tutorgurl:you gonna be at practice today  
i3ns23:yh why  
i3tutorgurl:you will see, i gtg love you bye  
i3tutorgurl:is offline 

Haley thought _'hmm that was odd I got to get to practice early'_

Nathan walks into the gym with a diaper bag on one arm and a gym bag on the other and a car seat in hand with little Kate in it. Nathan said "Sorry I'm late coach." Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Lucas all walked over towards each other and started talking. While Haley just stood there staring.

Whitey looked surprised and said "Nathan what is Kate doing here."

Nathan said "It's the only way I could make it, no body was home to watch her."

Whitey said "alright park her on the bleachers" They both walked over to the bleachers and Nathan put the car seat down and started to walk away. Kate started to cry and he pulled her out of the car seat when Haley walked over. She said "I could watch her Nate as long as it's okay with Brooke. Brooke heard her name and said "As long as Aunt Broke and Aunt Peyton get her on breaks.

Nathan said to Kate "You want Haley to watch you" With those words Kate stopped crying immediately, looked over at Haley and reached out to her. "Oh did you miss me baby girl, oh I bet you did!" Nathan then said "I bet she did too. I love you both bye" he kissed them both and ran to the lockers as Whitey looked around at all the boys standing in the gym talking and said "Would you little girls stop chit chatting and get in the lockers and change!" 

23232323232323232323

As they got into the locker room one of the guys said "Is she your sister"

Nathan stood there with Lucas and Jake behind him and said "No she's my daughter, I didn't tell anyone till recently but I got a girl pregnant about a year and a half ago and she gave me sole custody and I have been raising her with the help of my parents and some close friends." He heard one guy say "Wow man" Then Nathan said "If any of you spread rumors I have something over each and every one of you that you wouldn't want anyone to know would we, so tell the truth about me and Kate." He heard a lot of okay mans and alright fine you don't need to threaten us. The he heard Luke and Jake behind him say congrats man, no more secrets.

Mean while in the gym Haley, Brooke, and Peyton told the cheer squad everything and Brooke threatened them about her having secrets over them and they better not tell rumors.

Nathan came running out of the locker room and looked over at Haley smiling she was playing and babbling with Kate they looked adorable then Haley looked up at him and smiled and it looked like Haley said look theirs daddy wave and they both started waving and he smiled even more.

Over practice Nathan kept stealing glances at Haley and Kate, they looked so happy together, the honestly looked like mother and daughter, he thought '_hopefully one day they will be. God I love her, God I love both of them'_

When the team took a break Whitey said "Go ahead go check on them I know you want to."

He ran over and said "How are my two favorite girls" then leaned down and kissed Kate's head and then pulled Haley in for a kiss. "Were great except I think Kate is getting tired of getting smothered with kisses by her aunts. Then he said "Oh well tell them that I want my daughter alive when I get back. Alright got to get back to practice bye" he said kissing her then he leaned down and kissed his sleeping daughters head. "Bye." Then as her was running away he head Haley said "Brooke and Peyton Nathan says that he wants his daughter alive when he is done practice so quit smothering her with kisses." He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

When practice was over and Nathan had showered he came out and found Haley buckling Kate in her car seat, grab the diaper back and headed towards him. "Thanks for this Hales I would've been killed if I had to hold her the whole time," "No problem I love Kate and she was a perfect angle like always." "Alright we have to go, bye. I love you." "Bye. I love you too, both of you." They kissed and then Nathan started to walk out of the gym.

23232323232323232323

Nathan texted Haley

_TEXT-_

_*****Kate and I are going to go over to the Café to talk to Karen, want to meet us there in like a hour? xoxo Nathan*****_

_TEXT-_

_*****Sure I would love to we could have a late lunch! xoxo Haley*****_

Nathan put Kate in her car seat and drove to the Café

"Karen you here"

"In the back"

So Nathan sat on a stool at the counter till she came out and he said "I'm here to talk"

"Okay so what happened?"

*20 minutes later

"And here I am today raising Kate by myself"

"Wow Nate"

"Yeah"

"So can you start right now?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted a job right" Nathan nodded "well I'm short staffed would you like to start now?"

"Sure yeah I would love to thanks Karen"

"Alright I will pull the crib around so it is right behind the counter you can put Kate in it then you can take this" Karen said while pulling up a dishpan with a few cleaning supplies in it "And you can clear table five"

23232323232323232323

Haley walked into the café and saw Kate in the crib, she sat down at the counter when someone came in front of her and said "Can I take your order" "Umm yes I will have the mac' n cheese" "The food of the Gods will be right up" Haley laughed. "Umm Hales I have to work till 7 but if you want to take Kate to the park or something I would be fine with it." "okay cancel my order, her is a tip" she said pulling out a five then said" and hand me the baby and we will be at the park and then maybe we will get some ice cream" "okay have fun!"

Haley put the car seat securely in the back of the car and she got in the front seat "Okay Kate are you ready to go to the park" she pulled out of the parking lot. She was going through an intersection when out of the blue a car ran a red light and hit the car.

23232323232323232323

Nathans phone started ringing; it was Haley "Hey Hales having fun?" "Nate I have bad news, there's been a car accident.""Haley you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine my arms broken in two different places but it s not me." "Oh My God how's Kate?" "I don't know." Haley was crying badly now "They will not tell me anything because I'm not family." "Are you on the way to the hospital?" "Yes." "Okay I'm on my way, Haley it's going to be okay." Nathan hung up and yelled "Karen I have to go there's been a car accident its Kate and Haley." "Nathan wait." "Karen I have to go." "No it's not that I'm coming with you everybody out NOW" "okay I will drive Nathan you call your parents, Lucas, Whitey, Jake , Brooke and Peyton.

TEXT-to Lucas, Jake, Brooke and Peyton

*****Hospital Now Kate and Haley got into a car accident!*****

And then Nathan called his parents, and Whitey

23232323232323232323

Nathan walked into the hospital and saw Haley in a wheel chair being taken to a room "Haley, thank God your okay, and news on Kate" "No, Nathan I am so sorry" "Its okay it's not your fault" Then a doctor came out and "Mr. Scott"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Again thanks for reading and comment good or bad! I also want to know who should be Kate's mom-Shelly Simon, Glenda Farrell, Erica Marsh, Theresa, Clair Young, or someone else?**


	5. Facing The Truth

**Hey guys sorry for it being late, yes Dr. Thorton is from One Life to Live and they never mentioned Carries real last name in the show so I had to use the actress's real last names! I am also sorry I don't know a lot of medical and law stuff, so ENJOY!**

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan stepped up and said "Yes, that's me, how is my daughter?"

"She fine, she has a concussion, you can't see her yet but she will be fine."

"Thank you!"

Haley then said "Thank God!"

"Haley what actually happened?"

"Well I was driven and I know for sure the light was green and I drove through and some guy came up and hit us on the right and Kate was in the left in the back so it wasn't direct but it was my fault I should have saw the car!"

"Haley! It is _NOT _your fault it is the other drivers fault! Did you call your parents?"

"No, I am going to go call them now."

"First come here!" Nathan hugged her kissed the top of her head "Thank God you are both okay!"

"Yes we are but I _WANT_ you to go and check on Kate okay and then tell me what happened!"

"Okay I will be back when I get information, there are a bunch of people in the hall waiting to see you I will send them in and I am going to try and sweet talk them into getting you into the same room!"

"Okay and send them in!"

"Excuse me my daughter Kate or Katherine Scott is here can you give me an update or have doctor talk to me?"

"The doctor is right over there, Dr. Thorton."

"Excuse me doctor Kate Scott?"

"Yes, she will be fine a small concussion and a few cuts and bruises but she will be fine."

"When can I see her?"

"Maybe in a half hour or so."

"Is their anyway she can be transferred into the same room as Haley James?"

"What is their connection?"

"Um Kate is my daughter and Haley is my girlfriend, it is serious and Haley loves Kate you can ask her yourself she wouldn't mind having Kate in their."

"Okay I will see maybe I can arrange something but I have to ask Ms. James first."

**23232323232323232323**

"Hello Dr. Thorton!"

"Hello Haley I was wondering if I could bring Kate Scott in here instead of another room but I needed to ask you first."

"I would love for Kate to be in here! How is she?"

"She will be fine I'm sure Mr. Scott can fill you in let me go get Kate."

Nathan told her what was up with Kate and when they were done Dr. Thorton came in holding Kate.

"Kate oh can I hold her?"Nathan asked

"Yes here you go (handing Nathan Kate) I will leave you three alone but um there are people outside waiting to come in?"

"Tell them to give us 10 minutes then come in' Haley said

"Thank God she is okay oh Kate I love you so much"

"Nate I think she knows that"

Nathan went and sat next to Haley on the bed

"She missed you"

"I missed her to, Kate I am so sorry I am so glad you are okay. Nate I am so sorry."

"Hales this is the last time I am going to say this and that better be the last time you say that it is not your fault not even remotely close to your fault so I don't blame yourself ever again you understand me!"

"Yes but I am still sorry."

"Now I am pressing charges against whoever did this to you."

"Absolutely!"

Brooke walked in and said "Oh thank you your both ok!"

Peyton then said "Oh My God how did this happen?"

"Hales who did this to you?" Luke asked.

"Your pressing charges right?" Jake asked

Nathan and Haley sat there and explained everything to them then when Haley and Kate were both asleep Nathan went out in the hallway and asked the doctor "Who did this to them, do they know?"

"Yes her name was Carrie DeVitto she has broken leg and has a concussion and right now she is in a medically induced coma."

"Do you think we have enough of a case to press charges?"

"Yes I do she could even go to jail without your cases she ran a red light and she was drunk."

"Oh okay good I want her put away in jail for as long as possible!"

"When can they go home?"

"Haley probably tomorrow and Kate probably the day after."

"Okay thank you doctor!"

**23232323232323232323**

"Alright Hales you got to take it easy." Nathan pushed her wheelchair to the car then picked her up and placed her in the car.

"Nate you know I didn't break my leg right, it was my arm, I can walk?" Nathan got in and drove to Haley's house.

"Your supposed to take it easy anything you want I will get it for you."

"I'm fine baby you should be with Kate." They pulled up to Haley's house and Nathan took her inside

"Oh I have the 6 pm to 6am shift, my parents are their now Lucas is going at 3 and tomorrow I wake up at the hospital go home go to school my dad will be their till 9 Cooper is going to be their till 12 then Karen said she could come till 3 then Lucas will be their until 6 and then since the day after is Saturday I will get up at six my parents' will come until 8 Cooper till 10 Karen till 12 then Luke, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke will work it out so that one or two of them will be their till 4 when I pick her up and whitey stops by every now and then at different times every day."

"Wow you have this all planed out!"

"My mom did it. I'm sorry baby but I have to get to school. I love you"

"I love you too. Now go."

**23232323232323232323**

**-Lunch-**

"Hey mom, how is Kate doing?

"She is great don't worry right now she is sleeping so I would go check up on Haley not Kate because Kate will not know you're here."

"Alright but can you send me a picture of her?"

"My pleasure."

**23232323232323232323**

"Hello Lydia" Nathan said entering their house.

"Why are you not you at school?"

"Lunch break I brought Haley lunch!"

"Oh go on up then!"

**23232323232323232323**

"Knock knock" Nathan said walking into her room

"Nate what are you doing here?"

"I brought you lunch. Soup."

"Chicken noodle ex..?"

"extra noodle!" Nathan said cutting her off.

"Aww thanks baby but you should go see Kate."

"I already called and checked on her and my mom said she was sleeping so I should come and see you."

"Oh well thanks, so I will be back in school tomorrow

"Oh I will stop and pick you up."

"Okay what time."

"7:30?"

"Okay but you should get back to school."

"Okay I love you bye, oh and tomorrow night at 6:30 we are meeting with the lawyer so."

"We can meet in Kate's hospital room yes,"

"Okay good!"

**23232323232323232323**

**-6 O'clock-**

"Hey Luke thanks for watching her man." Nathan walked into Kate's room and shook Lucas' room.

"I was no big deal man; I just stayed here and did my homework."

"But it meant a lot."

"Okay well I will be going see you tomorrow."

"Bye man see you at like 6 tomorrow and if a guy name Clay Evans shows up early he is my lawyer."

"Oh okay."

"Okay Katie bug time for daddy to work on his book report then after I get some done I will read you a story," Kate giggled

**23232323232323232323**

**-8 O'clock-**

Nathan was telling Kate a story "And then the…." When Haley walked in

"Am I interrupting?"

"Hales what are doing here." He walked up and kissed her then she bend down and kissed Kate.

"My mom dropped me off."

"But you should be resting."

"I just I needed to see her." A tear dropped from her eye, and Nathan brought his thumb up to wipe it away.

"Hales she is _fine_, both of you are _fine_."

"So we are all going o be fine, all three of us?"

"Yes"

"Alright I can sleep now."

"Want to stay here with me, you could sleep on the bed, I will take the couch."

"I would love to stay and you don't have to sleep on the couch I don't bite."

"Alright why don't you call home and tell them then we can finish telling Kate her bedtime story."

"Okay"

Haley calls

"Okay let's just start over you are better at telling bedtime stories then me."

Haley then told the story and Kate fell asleep from their voices.

"Alright we should probably get to sleep we have school tomorrow."

"Alright you lay down then I will lay down so that way I make sure your comfortable."

They ended up laying with Haley's back against Nathans front, his arm was wrapped securely around her waist, and her head rested against his chest.

"You comfortable" He asked

"Yes, you"

"Yea"

"Goodnight I love you!"

"Goodnight, I love you too Hales!"

With that they fell asleep in each other's arms suddenly all their worries were gone.

**23232323232323232323**

**-The Next Morning-**

Haley felt Nathan moving slightly behind her so she whispered "Mmm morning"

"Morning baby"

"How long have you been up?"

"About 10 minutes"

"What were you doing?"

"Watching you sleep"

"Nathan"

"You're so cute when you sleeping."

"Thanks but we should go because we need to get ready."

"Just need to wait for my parents."

Deb and Dan then cleared their throats.

"Mom, Dad, you're here"

Deb then said "We didn't want to wake you."

"Alright we should go then."

"Bye sweet girl I love you. He kissed the top of her head

"Bye Kate, I love you. She kissed her too.

Nathan dropped Haley off at her house to get ready; he went home to get ready himself and then went to pick Haley up. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Alright lets go" He said grabbing her hand as they started walking into school.

**23232323232323232323**

Haley got through her first day fine, everything went pretty well but she was glad it was Friday because she was tired. She decided to go home with Nate and figure out everything for the lawyer, once they had that straightened out they went to see Kate, and they fell asleep their shortly after Clay left. He said they had a good chance of her going to jail.

**23232323232323232323**

"So you ready to get your daughter?"

"More than anything."

Then the doctor walked up to them

"Hi Dr. Thorton."

"Hello Doctor"

"Is Kate ready?"

"Yes she is, the nurse is finishing her check up then she will bring her out to you."

"Okay thank you doctor."

"Nate here she comes!"

Then the nurse handed him Kate

Haley said in baby talk "Hi baby girl how you doing?"

Kate smiled at the sound of Haley's voice.

"She loves you so much!" Nathan said

"I know but she loves you so much too!"

"Let's get her home!"

**23232323232323232323**

Nathan and Haley got Kate home fed her and then they bathed her and now they were lying in the living room playing with Kate and some of her toys.

Haley then said "This is nice!"

"I hope it will always be like this!"

"I'm not going anywhere i survived this accident for a reason it was to be there for you and Kate. I will always we there for you."

Nathan leaned in and pulled her in for a long kiss then a giggle made them pull apart, Kate was sitting between them and pushing Haley and Nathan apart, even though she couldn't move them they felt her hands they both started to laugh when Nathan picked her up and said "She thinks your stealing her thunder and her daddy."

"Oh don't worry baby girl I'm not trying to take your daddy away from you!"

"I think it's some ones bed time."

Nathan did their usual ritual and put her in her crib but she kept trying to get out.

Haley then came in and said "I know what might make her fall asleep, you have a rocking chair?"

"Yeah on the porch out back."

"Hand me that blanket and hand me Kate."

"Haley you can't carry her, your cast."

"Oh well wrap her tight and warm in this blanket and follow me."

"Okay" He did and then followed her they went out back. Haley sat down in the rocking chair Nathan put Kate in her arms when Haley started to sing a lullaby to her in a matter of 5 minutes she was asleep Nathan couldn't help but stare this girl in front of him was amazing.

"Wow Haley I have never seen her fall asleep like that, you're amazing

"Thank you"

"Maybe you should move in and do this every night." She laughed and he said "Here let me go put her to bed, it's beautiful out here stay here and wait for me.

Haley said to herself when he was gone "Maybe I could do it every night" little did she know he heard her and smiled one day he would ask her to marry him and now he knew she wanted that too.

**23232323232323232323**

The next morning Clay came over and they started discussing the case "Listen Clay do I need Haley here because she has been through a lot lately and it would be nice if she could sleep in."

"No, it is okay but you both want to press charges, like to the full extent."

"Absolutely, no mercy."

"Okay just need to make sure it was clear before we went to court tomorrow."

"Yeah, is that all."

"Yeah, I will be going. See you in court.

**23232323232323232323**

**-The Next Day-**

Nathan got Kate ready for court dressing her up and then he got himself ready then Haley showed up with her parents.

Haley, Haley's parents, Karen, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Jenny, and Whitey were all supposed to meet at Nathans house along with Nathan parents, Kate and Nathan so they could all go together in the court house it was a teacher work day so they all had off. Haley, Nathan and Kate would sit up front with Haley and Nathans's parents behind them, then everyone else behind them.

Once everyone showed up they all got into their planned cars.

Nathans car only held Nathan, Haley, and Kate

Nathans parents drove themselves Haley's parents, Karen, and Whitey

And Jake's car had Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Jenny

They all showed up at the court house and the ruling was that Carrie would get:

5-7 years for driving through a red light

10-12 years for DUI

10-12 for hurting Haley and

10-12 for hurting Kate

So she could go for 35-43 years, she may get parole at some point but Nathan and Haley decided they wouldn't let that happen.

They left the courthouse hand in hand and Nathan held Kate with his other arm.

They celebrated back at Nathans and then Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny left because Nathan and Haley both had to work but the adults still all stayed.

So Nathan and Haley left for the cafe and when Nathan went up to wait on the table he saw a man that looked familiar.

"What are you doing here" Nathan asked

He responded "I came to see my granddaughter"

_**Comment Comment Comment, good or bad, did you like it**_

_**Sorry for another cliffhanger**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing it means a lot, as for Kate's mother I am going to keep you wondering for as long as I can!**_


	6. No Right

**Hey Guy thanks for reading hope you like it but please post ideas for next chapters**

_**23232323232323232323**_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to see my granddaughter" _

"You mean the granddaughter your daughter wanted to_ KILL! _She is _NOT_ your granddaughter anymore once your daughter signed over full custody she is not even her mother anymore!" Nathan yelled

"I am here grandfather and I will always be. You can't control that. She is my blood. I want to get to know her."

"No you can't just waltz back into our lives after months of silence. You will never know her. She will never know of you unless it's her choice in like 15 years. But until then it's up to me."

"But I am her grandfather."

"She has three men that love her so much her real grandfather my father and then 2 men that love her enough that one day when she is older she will look up to them as a grandfather, Mr. James and Whitey Durham. She also had 3 women in her life that are her grandmother my mother her real grandmother and she had 2 women that love her enough one day when she is older she will look up to them as a grandmother Mrs. James and Karen Roe.

And you tell your daughter that she has a woman in her life that loves her like a mother she is more a mother to her than her real mother Haley James actually one day it will be Haley James Scott one day she will be Kate's mother one day we will get married and she will adopt Kate you people are _NOT_ her family Mr. and Mrs. James will one day be her biological grandparents when Haley adopts her so I want you out of this cafe and don't come back ever again leave tree hill and go back to charlotte." With that the man walked out of the Café.

Haley walked up to Nathan "Nathan what happened, who was that?"

"That was Kate's biological grandfather."

"You mean that was her father?"

"Yes, I told him that he wasn't her grandfather that she had three better grandfathers my dad, Whitey, and your dad and I said the same with grandmothers that it was my mom, Karen, and your mom. I also said that you were more of a mother to Kate then her that one day you would be her mother and one day we would get married and u would adopt her, you're not mad are you?"

"No, you only said the truth one day hopefully sooner rather than later we will get married and I would love to adopt Kate one day."

"Sooner rather than later?"

"Oh Nate, no I don't mean soon soon I just mean one day but no one day 10 years away maybe like 4 years at least till after we graduate high school."

"Oh okay, after high school, that would be nice!"

"Yeah!"

"Well I hope Kate's mother doesn't show up."

"Well if she does she can't get Kate she isn't even her daughter anymore and we will fight her. She is NOT going to get Kate. Over my dead body" Haley started to laugh Nathan looked serious "What too soon?"

"Yes" he let out a little chuckle "Thanks Haley I love you!"

"I love you too!" They hugged and then he kissed her

"I hate to ruin the moment but I should call my parents and tell them to keep a good eye on Kate and make sure he doesn't show up at the house.

**23232323232323232323**

It was late when Nathan got home so he went to put Kate to bed but she wouldn't fall asleep so Nathan called Haley.

"Hey Hales I know it's late but Kate cant fall asleep so you think you could come over and sing to her.

"Sure I will be over in 5 minutes"

"Thanks"

When Haley got there she went right to the back porch knowing that would be back there. She was right. She sat in the rocking chair and he put her in her arms, she started to sing and soon enough she was asleep. So Nathan put her in her crib then came back out and said "Maybe I should video tape you singing then I could play it for her so you don't have to come over every night."

Haley laughed and said "Maybe."

"No Hales I am serious, your voice is beyond amazing. I understand how she can't sleep without hearing your voice. I could listen to you sing for hours.

"Nathan"

"No Hales your great you should try open mic night at the café!"

"I would completely embarrass myself!"

"No you wouldn't, please just do it for me and Kate."

"I will think about it."

"Now can we make a video of you for Kate?"

"Sure"

"Oh and Haley can you not tell everyone who Kate's mother is only you and my parents know I just didn't want everyone to be like mean to her."

"I will not tell anyone, even when she is a complete jerk your still the better person."

**23232323232323232323**

Open mic night at the cafe was coming up and Nathan told Peyton about Haley's signing. She said to send her the video. Nathan said it was just a lullaby but if she sang it would be an actual song. Peyton saw the video and though it was beautiful. Nathan played the video for Kate every night and she fell asleep right away. So when open mic night came Nate took Haley and Kate. They were sitting at a table while mouth just got off the stage after singing '_I like big buts and I cannot lie' _when Peyton came on the stage she said 'that's a tough act to follow but I know someone who can top it next up we have Haley James!"

"Nathan what did u do?"

"I talked to Peyton and she loved the video I sent her of u singing to Kate and she loved it. You will do great go rock the stage James!

"Alright what should I sing?"

"Sing elsewhere and let me fall, I love you Hales, no fear!"

"No fear" Haley just kept repeating in her head _'No fear, no fear, no fear'_

Haley got on stage and said "To start I am going to sing a song I wrote called Elsewhere!"

I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in

I believe  
this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as I can be  
left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break  
free  
the mold that clings like desperation  
oh Mother dont you see I've got  
to live my life the way I feel is right for me  
you says is not right for you but it's right for  
me...  
I believe...

this is heaven to no one else but me  
and I'll defend it as long as  
I can be left here to linger in silence  
if I choose to  
would you try to understand

When she was done everyone applauded and then she said "The next one I am going to sing I also wrote it is called let me fall!"

It's October again  
Leaves are coming down.  
One more year's come and gone  
and nothing's changed at all.  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone that could face the things that I've been running from?  
Let me feel...  
I don't care if I break down.  
Let me fall...  
Even if I hit the ground.  
And if I cry a little, die a little, at least I know I lived just a little.  
I've become much too good at being invincible.  
I'm an expert at play it safe and keep it cool.  
But I swear, this isn't who I'm meant to be.  
I refuse to let my life roll over me.  
Let me feel...  
I don't care if I break down.  
Let me fall...  
Even if I hit the ground.  
And if I cry a little, die a little, at least I know I lived just a little.  
I want to be somebody. I want to be somebody.  
I want to be somebody. I want to be somebody...  
who can face the things that I've been running from.  
Let me feel...  
I don't care if I break down.  
Let me fall...  
Even if I hit the ground.  
And if I cry a little, die a little, at least I know I lived.  
It's October again  
Leaves are coming down.  
One more year's come and gone  
and nothing's changed at all.

Everyone applauded loudly.

"Thank you so much!"

"My girl rocked the stage!" Nathan said getting up, he had Kate in his one arm; he wrapped his other arm tightly around Haley and kissed the top of her head

"Thank you so much for making me get up there, I love you!"

"I love you too, but you know who else besides me couldn't take their eyes off you?"

"Who?"

"Her" Nathan said pointing at Kate "Her eyes were glued to you!"

"Oh thank you baby girl!" Haley then took Kate from Nathan's arms and kissed her forehead

A man walked up to them and said "Hi I'm Chris Keller" He extended his hand for Haley to shake it.

Haley shook his hand and said "Hi Haley James!"

Nathan then made his presence know and stuck his hand out "Nathan Scott" Chris shook his hand too.

"You got talent we should work together."

"No thanks, I'm not interested."

"You sure because Chris Keller thinks you are fine." He then took a step closer to Haley.

"Dude first off she said know, second off did you just refer to yourself in third person, and third off if I were you I would take a step back and away from my girlfriend,"

Haley then put her hand on his chest and said "Nathan let it go, he is just a jerk. He is not worth it."

"Okay okay."

"Let's just go."

"Alright, you lucky man."

They stepped out of the café and Haley broke the silence with "Nathan I love how you protect us but you can't be doing that."

"I know, and I'm sorry but he was getting too close. I don't want you working with him

"I am not working with him and I never want to."

"Okay but can we go back in I think Jake was going to sing."

"Sure"

"Is that Gavin DeGraw?"

"Yeah it is!"

"I am sure glad we came back in!"

"Me too!"

After Gavin left Lucas came up to Nathan and asked "A bunch of the guys are going to go play a game at the river court want to come?"

"I don't think so man, I have Kate."

"Nate I will come and I can sit with Kate. Plus I bet Peyton and Brooke will be there to keep me company."

"Yeah come on Nate it will be fun."

"Okay let's go!"

"Yay!"

**2323232323232323232323**

They showed up at the at the river court and Nathan turned to Haley

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, go have fun and beat some butts, we love you and we will be cheering you on!"

"Love you too!" He kissed her then ran onto the court to pick teams.

Haley went over and sat on the bleachers she took Kate in her arms and sat her up in her lap.

"Then Peyton and Brooke came and sat down, one on each side of her. Then Mouth came and sat down next to Brooke and started announcing the game.

Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Skills, Junk, Fergie, and four other guys from the team were there.

The teams were Nathan, Lucas, Skills, and Jake again the rest of the guys.

Brooke yelled "Go Lucas"

Peyton yelled "Go Jake'

Haley yelled "Go Nathan"

Nathan looked over and saw Kate on Haley's lap. They looked so happy they looked like mother and daughter one day they would be, hopefully. His grin grew at the thought of it. Haley thought it was so funny how Brooke and Peyton were now playing and talking baby talk to Kate.

Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Skills team won.

All the girls ran onto the court. Haley was holding Kate and he picked up Haley like she weighed nothing and hugged then he kissed her for a long time. Haley was holding onto Kate with a tight grip so she didn't fall but then Kate started to scream so they pulled apart and she stopped screaming.

"Hold on Hales let's try this out."

They kissed again and Kate started screaming

"Baby girl don't worry I love you too. Nate said taking Kate from her arms and kissing the top of her head she giggled then he said "Haley kiss me one more time just to check."

They kissed and Kate screamed.

"Every time"

"Do you not like me kissing your Daddy?"

"Alright we should go Kate needs her sleep.

"Okay bye guys see you later."

"Bye."

"Hales you want to walk home?"

"What about your car?"

"I will pick it up tomorrow."

"Okay"

Nathan was pushing Kate's stroller with one arm he had his other around Haley's waist. Haley had her one arm around Nathans waist and her other arm was pushing Kate's stroller with Nathan. It was mainly quit but it wasn't awkward it was nice. As they were walking down the lake Nathan saw a worried look on Haley's face.

"Hales what wrong?"

"I'm going to sound insecure."

"Haley just say it, you're not going to sound insecure."

"You're always calling Brooke Aunt Brooke and Peyton Aunt Peyton, why am I just Haley what am in not enough to be her aunt, am I not good enough?"

Nathan stopped walking and looked into Haley's eyes "No it not that at all it's because one day I want you to be more than her aunt, you are more than her aunt now one day you will be her mom.

Haley just pulled him in for a hug and said one day I would love to, I love you both of you!" They kissed and then started walking again, "and one day when Lucas marries one of them they will really be her aunt, but your guess is as good as mine for which one its going to be."

They both laughed. "It may be the new girl Lindsay, he seems to like her too."

"Maybe!"

**23232323232323232323**

**Hope you like it comment comment comment, good or bad, but don't forget to post ideas for chapters to come**


	7. Parks, Colleges, and Successful Singing

**Hope you guys like it. Post Ideas for future chapters!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing**

It was Friday afternoon and for all students who didn't have an average of 90 in a class they had to take mid terms which for Nathan it was 3 subjects, Haley improved a lot of his grades but some were still a little low so he had to take mid terms. Haley walked into Nathans room and she saw him studying with a baby carrier strapped to his chest and little ole Kate was in it.

Haley giggled softly

"She was fussy and I needed to study."

"Here hand her over I will take her for a walk and maybe to the park while you stay here and study, then when we get back I will put her down for a nap, my singing always knocks her out and then I will help you study."

"You're amazing!"

"I know but thanks anyway, don't worry about us we will be fine."

"Okay I love you both" He kissed Haley then he pulled Kate out of her carrier and kissed her and handed her to Haley "Bye"

"Bye, say bye to daddy" Haley waved Kate's hand and walked out of the room.

Haley put Kate in her stroller then began to walk to the park. When they get their Haley put Kate in the baby swing and was pushing her lightly when a man approached her and said

"Cute kid"

"Oh she isn't mine she is my"

The guy cut her off and said "sister?"

"No she"

He cut her off again and said "babysitting?"

"No she is my _BOYFRIENDS _daughter!"

"Oh well call me when you dump him"

"Okay so I will call you at quarter to never, we have plans of getting married when we graduate and I am going to adopt her after that bye! Come on Kate lets go on the slide"

"Well here is my number anyway, my name is Charlie"

"Oh thanks" Haley walked over to the trash can threw it out and walked back to the stroller where Charlie was standing

"Come Kate lets go home it's time for your nap and you probably missed daddy right baby girl?"

Kate giggled

"Bye loser"

With that Haley walked home

**232323232323232323**

When she got home she put Kate to sleep and only had to sing for a little bit then she walked into Nathans room and lied down on the bed "You will never guess what happened at the park!"

"What Kate's psycho mother showed up?"

"No a guy came on to me and would leave me alone and kept trying to give me his number even after I told him I had a boyfriend and we planned on getting married so we left."

"Oh my God I am going down there to beat him up!"

Haley then explained the full story

"Just leave it and let's study."

"Okay but for the record you are mine and all mine."

"Yes and you are mine and all mine"

**23232323232323232323**

Haley was lying in her room reading when she got a call from Peyton.

"Hey Peyt"

"Hey Haley I was wondering, do you want to sing at the benefit concert?"

"I would love to but he most amount of people I have sang in front of were the like 30 at open mic night."

"Come on Haley you will be great your are amazing they will love you!"

"Okay fine"

Haley spent all the coming days preparing and practicing. Until finally it was time for her to perform. Haley went on stage she sang-Flying Machine, Halo, and Never Gonna Be

When she was done they all started cheering loudly.

"Thanks you so much"

She ran and jumped into Nathans arms. He said "You did fantastic baby!"

"Thank you"

**23232323232323232323**

Peyton approached Haley "Haley you were amazing, so amazing that they want you they want you to record the 3 songs on onto the benefit album and they want to give you a recording contract they want you to make your own cd!"

"What they want me, to make a cd"

"Yes told you, you are amazing!

"Wow I can't believe it, can you go with me and maybe co produce it or something?"

"Anything you want girly!"

"Thanks, I have to go tell Nathan!"

"Okay see you later rock star!"

"Bye

**23232323232323232323**

Two days later

Nathan has game so Haley was taking Kate to it. Haley dressed Kate up in a mini ravens cheerleader uniform put her in the stroller put the stroller next her and put the breaks on it so now Kate can cheer with them.

Nathan came out of the locker room and saw them and he started to laugh along with the rest of the team.

They started to play and the cheerleaders started to play when Nathan got fouled Haley picked Kate up out of her stroller and held her on her hip so that way Nathan could see her he go two shots Haley yelled "Lets go 23" and Kate did a baby clap. He smiled and looked right into their eyes then back at the basket and shot and the ball went in then he did the same and it went in again.

His good luck charms he started running backwards he smiled at them and then they smiled back he turned around and continued the game. They won and when they did he hugged Haley kissed her then he picked up Kate from Haley's arms and twirled her around then he pulled both of them in for group hug they were in semi finals now!

**23232323232323232323**

The team was now in the state championship because they won all their other games and the clock was running down Nathan passed to Lucas. Lucas then shot the ball to the basket, the shot was up and it was in they won the game. Haley ran over to Nathan and hugged him with Kate in her arms.

"You did it"

"We did it"

Then they kissed, when they pulled apart they played with Kate.

**23232323232323232323**

Ever since they won the state championship Nathan got a ton of scholarship offers. He didn't know where he was going to go. His dream school was Duke, but he knew Haley's was Stanford. He couldn't help but think that if she still wanted to go he couldn't because he had Kate and he would lose all the people that helped him. He needed to talk to her about it, soon.

So he called her she would be over at 10 that morning. She decided that she no longer had any use for her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Waffles, she would give it to Kate. She would love it. She knew she needed to talk to Nathan about college and she decided that she would today.

She walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. She held up Mr. Waffles and said "This is for Kate, his name is Mr. Waffles.

Nathan let out a little laugh and said "She will love it, why don't you go give it to her."

"Okay" Haley came back 5 minutes later "She loves him"

"Told you so"

The both said "We need to talk"

Nathan said "You first"

"I have a feeling it's about the same thing"

Again they both said at the same time "College"

"I want to go to Duke with you"

"What?"

"I have been thinking I want to go to college with you, I want to be with you, I would rather have you than Stanford. And you couldn't go there with Kate. Duke is only a half hour away from Tree Hill. And I will be happy as long as I am with you and Kate."

Nathan enveloped Haley in a hug and said "I was hoping you would say that I love you so much and I love how you gave up your dream school for me."

He kissed her then she said I gave up my dream school for my dream guy!" Then they kissed.

**23232323232323232323**

A few weeks later Haley started recording she wrote Peyton all the lyrics of the songs she was going to record: elsewhere, let me fall, when the stars go blue, halo, feel this, something that I want, quicksand, maybe, flying machine, girl in the moon, we belong, and never gonna be.

So far it was going well every Saturday morning Haley would go in and record than Nathan and Kate would come and bring lunch. They would most of the time eat outside the studio in the park near bye then they would come back and listen to whatever she has recorded since the last time. Then they would go home. Haley would also come in for two hours twice a week. Haley got an offer for touring but she turned them down because of Graduation, and College, and Nathan, and Kate.

Graduation was also approaching in a few months which for Haley meant giving her valedictorian speech, but for Nathan it meant proposing. Nathan was back at his house planning while Brooke and Peyton were watching Kate because they wanted to take her for her first 'shopping experience' at the mall. This gave Nathan a little time to work on proposing to Haley. Then there was a knock at the door, he opened it and looked at the person before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have come to see my daughter!"

**Thanks for reading, next chapter is where you find out who Kate's mother is. Review review review! Predict who you think her mother is. Hope you liked it!**


	8. When Momma Comes To Town

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I have come to see my daughter!"_

"What daughter the one you gave up at birth, the one you signed over full custody to me of, or the one you wanted to kill."

"I didn't want to be a teenage mother or a bad mother."

"Oh well I am a teenage father, did your dad tell u what I said?"

"No, what did u say?"

"Oh just that my daughter didn't need them she has three great grandfathers three great grandmothers and she already has a better mother!"

"What?"

"My girlfriend is more of a mother to her than you."

"She comes over and babysits whenever I need her to, she sings her to sleep every night because without it she can't sleep, and when she was in the hospital she was their waiting with me. Did you even know she was involved in a car crash? But don't worry she is fine. But you wouldn't know that would you. Kate loves her. I love her. We are going to get married after graduation and then she is going to adopt Kate, we have talked about it many times.

"She can't do that. She can't adopt her!"

"Actually she can considering right now she doesn't have a mother. Get out of this house Alex and get out of this town!"

"Fine I will go but I'm going to get her back."

**23232323232323232323**

Nathan then called Peyton

"Peyton keep an extra eye on Kate her mom is in town and wants her back don't let her out of your sight."

"Okay Nate you want us to come back?"

"Yeah actually that's a good idea."

"Okay we will be there soon."

"Thanks Sawyer"

"You're welcome Scott"

When Peyton and Brooke pulled up a woman was sitting on Nathans porch. Peyton got Kate out of the car and they started to walk up to the house.

The woman asked "Which one of you is Haley?"

Brooke said "Neither of us, but you should get out of here before I beat you up."

"Why?"

"Why, why you have the guts to ask why!" Peyton yelled

Brooke responded "First of you wanted to kill Kate, then you left her motherless and Nathan alone to take care of her! You abandoned her! You think Nate was ready to raise a child? He wasn't but he raise Kate because he loves her."

Nathan heard yelling and walked out the front door. "What is going on?"

"Nathan get her out of here before this witch gets her butt kicked!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke get inside now! You too Peyton, and you, Alex get off my property before I call the cops and have them make you leave!" Alex got into her car and drove away.

"Um Nate is Alex Dupre Kate's mother?"

"Yeah remember when she transferred from Tree Hill High to a school in Charlotte, it was because she was pregnant."

"Oh that's why she left."

"Yeah"

"Okay I would love to stay and talk more about it guys but I have to go to Haley's"

"Okay Nate you two love birds have fun!"

"Thanks Brooke"

**23232323232323232323**

When Nathan got to Haley's her mom said she wasn't home from tutoring yet. "That's okay because I actually wanted to talk you and Jimmy."

"Okay Honey."

Lydia called Jimmy and when he walked in he asked "What's up Nate?"

"I am here to ask permission to marry your daughter"

"Yeah we figured this would happen eventually"

"Does that mean I have your permission?"

"Yes Nathan welcome to the family!"

"Thanks so much!"

They talked a little longer. Then Haley came home and Nathan told her everything that happened with Alex. He then asked Haley's mom if she could watch Kate for a little and she said she could.

"Hey Hales, you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to!"

**23232323232323232323**

They walked to the river court and stood in the middle of it then Nathan said "Haley you know how much I love you and how much Kate loves you and I can't imagine my life without you (he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring) Haley James will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!"

"Oh Thank God I love you!" He said putting it on her finger.

"I love you too!" They then started to kiss.

When they pulled apart Nathan sat down and Haley sat next to him leaning her head on his chest. She was looking at the ring and said "Haley James Scott! It had a nice ring to it!"

"Yes! Yes it does!"

"I want a short engagement!"

"I was hoping you would say that!"

"Summer?"

"Perfect!"

"Purple and white!"

"Absolutely!"

"Purple wildflowers!"

"Of course!"

"You and me together forever?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Let's call everyone and have them meet us at the café! I don't want to keep it a secret."

They called everyone and they started to walk to the café when Nathan asked "How would you feel if I had my lawyer pull up the adoption papers and you sign them along with the marriage license on our wedding day?"

"I would love that Nate! I am going to be a wife and a mother!"

"And a good one at that!"

Soon enough Haley, Nathan, Kate, Haley's parents, Nathan's parents, Whitey, Karen, Jake, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke were all standing in Karen's Cafe

Haley was holding Nathan's hand and turned to him and said "Alright you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be!"

Brooke was getting very impatient and question "What's the news? Why are we all here?"

"Were engaged!" They both said together!

There were a lot of "Ahhh" "Finally" "Wow" "Congrats" "That's amazing" filling the room.

They talked and explained, there were handshakes and hugs, everyone was thrilled until Alex walked in.

Haley walked towards her and said "What do you want?" Nathan followed her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Oh so this is Haley!"

Nathan looked down at her smiling and she looked up "Yep this is the one and only Haley!" He kissed her forehead.

"Yes I am Haley do you have a problem with that?"

"Actually I do have a problem with you trying to be _my_ child's mother."

"You're someone to speak!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You abandoned your child!"

Nathan was watching this all play out then he decided to say "Listen Alex you better get out of here and by that I mean Tree Hill, Haley and I are engaged and she is going to adopt Kate. You have no case you will never be able to get her back. You gave up custody of her I have full custody!"

"Fine I will leave Tree Hill, but I will be back, and I will get Kate back one way or another!"

**23232323232323232323**

A few days later and ever since Haley has been working and Nathan and Haley haven't seen each other because they both have been extremely busy when they finally met at Nathans house to talk.

"Haley I have to tell you something, the day Alex came back to town..." As he was saying this there was a knock at the door he said "Hold on let me get that. Alex what do you want!"

"I have some great news! Oh Hadley's here!"

"It's Haley" Haley stated

"Well anyway, Nate I'm pregnant! Isn't that great news!"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger next chapter should be up in the next 2 Days! Review Review Review! Good or Bad? Do you hate me? I like to know what people think.**

**So no one guessed who Kate's mother was1 It was Alex Dupre! But to clear it up its before she got famous.**

**ObsessivePrincess-I am the same way, I like reviews when I am the author getting them but when I read a story either I am in to much of a rush to review or just don't feel like it but ever since I started writing I try to review more because I now know what it feels like!**


	9. The Truth

**Sorry if you have gotten two emails I forgot to edit it before I posted it.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

"_I have some great news! Oh Hadley's here!"_

"_It's Haley" Haley stated_

"_Well anyway, Nate imp pregnant! Isn't that great news!"_

"What? I never slept with you."

"Yes you did silly, the day I came back to town! The four of us can be a family now!"

"I will let you two talk." Haley said running out of the house crying."

"Haley Haley Wait! What is wrong with you! I never slept with you!"

"Well I figured I could get pregnant and then we could be one big happy family!"'

"Are you on drugs or something? It doesn't work like that! I have one big happy family with Haley and Kate not with you! Just get out!" Nathan said and he kept calling Haley and sending texts she wasn't responding or answering. "Haley please answer it's not what you think!

Haley never answered so Nathan figured he would go over there to talk to her it was late but he could just go through the window. Once he got their he climbed up the tree that lead to her window hoping she would be in there. He saw her lying on her bed with her face in her pillow she looked so sad and he knew he was the reason for it. He knocked on the window. She looked up and it was obvious she was crying, her eyes were bloodshot.

"Nathan what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you and I figured your parents wouldn't let me in. Please just let me talk!"

"Fine come in" He got inside and he sat next to her on the bed.

Haley then said "Nathan, please don't cut me out of Kate's life the 4 of you can be a family but please just don't cut me out of her life." Then she took her engagement ring off her finger and said "I guess you will be wanting this back." She handed him the ring and he just looked at it.

"No Haley I don't. I didn't cheat on you and I would never get together with Alex there is no baby she lied."

"What!"

"I was trying to tell you this before she came but we didn't have time." Then he explained that she came to his house and kissed him out of the blue he pushed her away right away and told her to leave.

"I believe you!"

"What?"

"I believe you! I know you wouldn't lie to me about something like this!"

"Thank you" Nathan then slipped the ring back on her finger "I believe this is yours! It belongs on this finger and it always will!"

Then they kissed before Nathan said "I have to go my parents are watching Kate."

"Okay I love you!"

"I love you too, were going to get through Hurricane Alex together!"

"Yes we will!" Then he climbed out the window.

**23232323232323232323**

Nathan walked up to Haley's house the next day the two of them were going to have lunch at Karen's. He knocked on the door and Lydia answered.

She saw Nathan and instantly slapped him across the face.

"Lydia first off I didn't cheat on Haley second off I didn't sleep with Alex third off she is not pregnant and fourth off OWW!"

"Oh Nate I am so sorry!" she said enveloping him in a hug.

"It's okay I guess I deserved it."

"Haley is in her room"

"Thanks Lydia!"

**23232323232323232323**

"What happened to your face?"

"Well your mom answered the door and I guess you didn't tell her yet and she kind of slapped me."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!"

"She said she was sorry right after I explained. I guess I deserved it for breaking your heart. You really picked a keeper one that keeps flipping your world upside down.

"Nathan look at me I love you, everything about you! It's not your fault about what Alex did!"

"No its not but it's my fault you keep getting hurt. I am the one hurting you. I am the one that's supposed to protect you from things like this."

"Nathan stop blaming yourself you're an amazing guy and nothing could change the way I feel when I look at you!"

He didn't say anything else he just pulled her in for a kiss.

**23232323232323232323**

Later that day at the Café Haley was working while Nathan sat at the counter Alex walked in.

"Haley I am so sorry about you and Nate!"

"Cut the crap Alex! I k now the truth Nathan told me everything! He didn't sleep with you and there is no baby!"

"Well there will be!"

"Oh you're just kidding yourself now, and how many times do I have to tell you you're not welcome here so GET OUT!" Haley screamed. Alex just looked at her then walked out.

Haley walked over to Nathan "Wow that felt good!"

"It looked….hot actually!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Alright I hate to ruin the moment but I have to go I have tutoring."

"Hales you realize you don't have to do that we have plenty of money!"

"I don't do it for the money, when I'm tutoring someone and that light goes on and they get it, I feel good. I feel worthy!"

"Oh really well who are you tutoring, do I know them?"

"It's the new kid Chase, he needs help with Calculus!"

"You know Haley my grades aren't really great right now, maybe you could give him another tutor and spend more time tutoring me!"

"Nathan I see all your tests your doing great, to me it sounds like someone is a little jealous!"

"I am not jealous!"

"You so are, just admit it!"

"Fine I am a little jealous!"

"Nathan Scott jealous, wow"

"Yes Haley James soon to be Scott I am, but you think that maybe tonight or tomorrow we could start to work on wedding plans? I just can't wait to be your husband!"

"Would love to, and I can't wait to be your wife either." She teased him and leaned in for a kiss when she suddenly went and kissed his nose then walked away hanging up her apron she was wearing.

"Oh that's mean James."

"Sorry I have to go but don't worry Chase has nothing on you! I love you babe! But I have to go!" She kissed him on the lips then he said "I love you too, talk to you later!"

**23232323232323232323**

"Hey babe" Haley said walking into Nathans room she saw him sleeping with Kate on his chest, who was also sleeping. Haley first took a picture then she walked over to them she grabbed Kate's torso making sure she wouldn't fall then she kiss Nathan. His eyes started to open. She said "Your mom let me in. You two look so adorable."

"Thanks." He said still half asleep.

"Here I will go put Kate in her crib then we can talk wedding!"

Nathan smiled at the thought. She walked backing and jumped on him. He was still lying down on the bed. She kissed him then said " I could stay like this forever."

"As nice as that sounds can we stay like that after we are Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott!"

"Yes! Mrs. Scott!"

They then start to plan everything for the wedding. It was all working out perfect.

**23232323232323232323**

About two hours later they were both just lying down when Nathan asks "Want to go to the park?"

"Would love to!"

They put Kate in her stroller and they started to get closer Haley saw a familiar face. _Oh no it is him._ She thought. "Nate um he is here. Charlie the guy that tried to hit on me."

"Oh its okay now I can't talk to him."

"Nate"

"No, I promise I will be civil"

They walked up to him and Nathan said "I heard you were trying to hit on my fiancé?"

"Fiancé?"

"Yep we got engaged last week!" Haley said and since Nathan was holding Haley's left hand he held it up so he could see the ring.

"Oh I'm sorry man I was just having a bad day. My girlfriend broke up with me and I was on the rebound!"

"Its okay I get it."

"Well congrats"

"Thanks"

Then they both went their separate ways

"See I told you I would be civil."

Haley just laughed and when Haley started to laugh so did Kate.

**23232323232323232323**

Nathan and Haley were sitting eating lunch when Haley said "I think I want to take a music course!"

"I support you but why you already have your own cd!"

"I feel like it could help me more, learn more!"

"Wow when aren't you learning, you and learning, why don't you just marry a book!"

"I would but I have an amazing fiancé sitting in front of me!"

"Oh really, well I think you should do it then, if it's what you want to do!"

"It is"

"Okay your want to go talk to Turner now?"

"Yes!"

**23232323232323232323**

Haley was on her way to her music class, she had signed up with Turner right after they had talked. She walked into the class room and saw _him. _Chris Keller. The man that tried to flirt with her when her boyfriend was standing right in front of him.

"Are you teaching this class?"

"Yes Chris Keller is!"

"Wow! You are really conceited!"

"Chris Keller takes offence to that!"

"I am leaving!" 

**Here is the question before I write the next chapter I need to know do you want me to add on to the Keller storyline or end it their?**

**Review Review Review! Good or Bad? Do you hate me? I like to know what people think.**


	10. Busy Busy Birthdays

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

It was now June and the next month was going to be so busy-Haley had to write her valedictorian speech, Nathan's birthday, graduation, they had to finish plans on the wedding, and the wedding.

They also had to find an apartment in the next month it was going to be crazy, but they would face it together.

Haley was almost finished her speech but every night she would change something then she would end up reading the whole thing to Nathan he had heard it at least a hundred times. Nathan spent his days looking for an apartment he finally found one with two bedrooms and it was perfect for the three of them.

Today was Nathan's 18th birthday. Graduation would be 4 days later, the next Wednesday. That Thursday their would be a small party at Haley's house Then the next Friday through Monday Nathan Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Kate would be going camping at Nathans cabin along with Skills, Bevin, Junk, Fergie, Mouth, and Rachel. Then they would be getting married 10 days later, so June was going to be a very hectic month for them.

Nathan's birthday was June 5th

Graduation was June 9th

Haley's Party was June 10th

Camping was June 11th through the 14th

Wedding was June 24th

It was the day of Nathan's birthday Haley woke up extra early and drove over to Nathan's. She went in and ran into his room he was still asleep so she went and jumped one him "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY!" He jumped up and Haley started to fall off him. Luckily he instantly reached out and grabbed her hips. He pulled her to him so they laid next to each other he kissed her and then said

"I even have good reflexes right after I wake up! Thanks baby!"

"You know, I could give you birthday punches, or…"

"or?"

"Or I could give you birthday kisses?"

"I will go with the second option"

"Okay!" Haley kissed him 18 times then pulled him in for a long kiss. "18 kisses plus one for good luck!"

"I am definitely lucky!"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"I can never turn down your pancakes!"

"I will be back!"

**2323232323232323232323**

Haley walked over to Kate's room and grabbed her from her crib. She walked down stairs and made breakfast, with help from Kate.

Haley walked into Nathan's room and put Kate on his bed "Um Hales I'm not going to eat my daughter!" "No you goof ball I can't carry her and the tray!" Haley walked backing with the tray and they all sat there and ate breakfast together.

"So I am assuming that you have something all planned out for my birthday, what's first?"

"Aha you guessed, well first we are going to the roof of Karen's café."

"Okay confusing."

"Good I don't what you to know anything!"

**23232323232323232323**

"You ready to find out where we are going next?"

"Yes!"

"Okay let's play!"Haley said handing Nathan a golf ball and a mini golf putter.

"Yes!"

"How are you this good at mini golf, yet so bad at basketball?"

"I don't know but I won!"

"Yes you did now where are we going to go next?"

"Figure it out. And why you're at it get the balls from the hole."

"Hmm look here is a little toy basketball and an envelope I wonder what that means?"

"Open it!"

"There are 3 tickets to the zoo and a letter!"

"I figured one day we could all go to the zoo!"

"I would love too, so would Kate, now let's see what is in this letter!"

'_I was learning how to play when you walked up and taught me'_

"That and a basketball I wonder what it means?"

"Hmm I don't know what do you think?"

"Rivercourt?"

"I didn't pick a dumb guy!"

"No you didn't!"

**23232323232323232323**

"Alright I need to put a few things out so you wait here, and don't peak! It's only your surprise you're ruining!"

"Okay!"

Haley ran to the trunk got out a picnic basket and blanket, and a few gift bags, she went and hid them behind the bleachers then came back to get Nate and Kate.

"Okay! It's ready!"

"Alright can I open my eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Wow the river court!" Nathan said grabbing Kate's car seat out of the car.

"Ahh but I figured we could have lunch!"

"With what I wonder?" Haley then walked behind the bleachers and grabbed the picnic basket and blanket, leaving the presents there.

"With this!"

"Ahh show me what we got!"

"PB&J sandwiches, chips sodas and cookies, ohh and food for Kate!"

They ate lunch and then when they were done Haley said "Ohh time for presents!"

"Wait I thought the zoo w..."

"You couldn't of thought that's all I was going to get you!" Haley handed out one of the bags "Open this one first then the other one."

"Okay" He pulled out two boxes.

He open one and inside were three duke jerseys with Scott on the back and the number 23 there were three different sizes too, one for Nathan one for Kate and one for Haley, soon that would be all of their last names.

"I love them."

He then went for the other box inside it were three t-shirts one said 'I am a duke blue devil' another said 'I am married to a Duke blue devil' and the last one said 'my daddy is a duke blue devil'

"Wow we are all going to match, I love them Hales they are great! Thanks for a great birthday, this is one of the best birthdays I have ever had and it's not even half way over."

"You deserve all of it, and when we wear the jerseys the will have _ALL _of our last names on it!"

"I can't wait!"

"Okay open the last bag!" He opened it and it was a duke basketball "I love it, thank you so much!"

"There is something else inside!"

"Hales 2 tickets to a basketball game in Charlotte this is too much!"

"No its not you deserve it!"

"Well it will be fun for us!"

"Well I thought you should take Lucas for some brotherly 'bonding'!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! The only time when I am really interested in watching when you're the one playing. Now go play basketball!"

Nathan went to put up a shot when he said "Hales there is something up their"

She looked up at the net and there was an envelope in the net. Nathan shot the ball up and the envelope fell to the ground. He went and picked it up. He pulled out the pink Cracker Jack bracelet and a note

'_You were late and a jerk, it's a good thing that changed' _

"The docks?"

"Absolutely"

They were driving when Haley saw a helicopter sitting off to the left "Wait Nate pull over I want to go look at the helicopter"

"Okay."

They walked over to it and Nathan saw a envelope on the ground he picked it up and opened it "Haley this is way to much!"

"This was from Kate not me!" Inside was three tickets for a helicopter ride.

They got in and the pilot drove them around they had a blast.

When they were done they got back in the car and headed to the docks. Haley grabbed the last bag out of the trunk and they headed towards their table. "Here you go"

"Let me see what I got! Oh, Hales I love them!"

"I am glad! They will look great in our new apartment!"

There were two frames and inside one was a picture of the three of them on the day they got engaged and in the other was the day of the state championship, after they won it was Nathan and Haley playing with Kate and the confetti, Haley's parents had taken it when they weren't paying attention, they looked so happy, in both of them.

The three of them against the world. There was also a envelope in the bag _'We went here on our first date, and I walked out, never going to happened again.'_

"Let's go get some food!"

"Okay"

They walked up to the restaurant Haley said "James reservation for two"

"Right this way"

"Thank you"

"Hales where are our menus?"

"I ordered for us already, so it should be here soon, look their it is!"

A waiter came out with two waters, a big bowl of mac' cheese, lobster, prime rib, and some food for Kate!

"Mine and your favorites!"

"Thanks Hales this is delicious!"

"You're welcome I hope you had a great birthday, but let's go back to your house!"

"Okay we could watch a movie or something!"

"Sounds great!"

They walked up to Nathan's house and Haley said "I have one final birthday present but it is in the house" They opened the door and turned on the light everyone popped up and yelled "Surprise!"

**Review Review Review! Good or Bad? Do you hate me? I like to know what people think.**

**The rest of Nathan's birthday will be in the next chapter and maybe the beginning of graduation!**


	11. Suprises, Graduations, and Camping

**Sorry it took so long but it is a long chapter to make up for it!**

"Wow Hales, you did all this?"

"With help from all the people who love you!"

"You're amazing!"

"Don't ever doubt it!" They laughed and then started greeting everyone.

**23232323232323232323**

"Alright guys let's play I Never" Brooke said gathering around the table with Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. Everyone else had left except for Haley's Parents, Whitey, and Karen. They were in the other room with Nathan's parents.

"That always ends up well, catfight with Nikki anyone?" Peyton said.

"I never got peed on by a dog!" Haley said. Lucas said "Real mature Hales!" and Lucas drank. Everyone started to laugh.

"I never fell in love with someone who had a kid!" Luke said

"Really Luke?" Haley said and Haley and Peyton drank from their cups.

Peyton said "I never fell asleep in someone's bathtub because I was too drunk to realize!" Brooke drank.

Brooke said "I never kissed Tim!" "Hey I was really drunk and I barely remember it!"

Nathan interjected "What when was this? Was this while we were dating?"

Peyton looked down at her lap and said "Yes! But let's not dwell on the past. Anyway I never kissed my best friend" Lucas and Haley each took a drink.

"Wait when did this happen?" Nathan asked getting a little angry. "It was when we were 8 we were afraid we were never going to get kissed and we didn't want to be losers."

"What's with all the secrets tonight being about people kissing! But its okay and you could never be a loser!"

"Thanks baby!" She kissed his lips gently.

Haley said "I never had a embarrassing middle name! Oh crap I do!"

Haley, Lucas, and Nathan all drank. Brooke asked "Wait what are your middle names?"

"Eugene!"

"Royal"

"Bob"

"Wow they are bad" Peyton said

"Yeah, Elizabeth!"

"Yeah Penelope!"

Lucas then said "I never got sprayed by a skunk!" Nathan drank

Nathan said "I never thought I was a bear when I went camping!"

Brooke drank and said "Hey it was dark, scary, and Peyton was convincing!" Everyone just laughed.

Brooke then said I never was afraid of clowns!" Haley drank and try to defend herself but everyone just kept laughing.

They continued to play till they all had finished their drinks.

"So Nate what did Haley get you?"

"You mean what didn't she get me!" He then explained everything she got him and they all sat their laughing and cherishing the time they had together.

**23232323232323232323**

About an hour later everyone had left and Nathan and Haley had just finished cleaning up when Haley said "I have one final gift for you!"

"Hales you already go me too much!" Nathan said as Haley walked to get her purse when she pulled out a small pulled it out of her purse "Just open it!"

"Okay!" He opened it and a picture of Haley was on the cover "Hales this is your new cd I thought it didn't come to stores for another month?"

"It doesn't but I was able to get a few and I wanted you to get the first copy!"

"Thanks it amazing, let's go listen to it!"

"Hales this was amazing, now Kate can listen to this not a silly recording!"

"Well soon she will not even have to listen to a cd she will have me!"

"I can't wait!"

"Me either!"

**23232323232323232323**

"Wow Haley that was amazing, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Nate, it isn't that amazing."

"Are you kidding me its beyond amazing! I wish Kate wasn't asleep so I could let her listen to it but she had a long day."

Haley yawned and said "Yeah so did we!"

"Want to stay here?"

"Sure, let me just go tell my parents!"

"Mom, Dad I am tired and so is Nathan so I am just going to sleep here, since who knows how long you guys will be here."

"Okay Hales!"

They walked to Nathans room. He went into his room and cot out the smallest shirt he had and the shortest shorts he had and handed them to her. "Once your finished getting changed open the door again. I am going to check on Kate and grab the baby monitor."

"Okay, thanks."

"Anytime!"

Haley got changed then opened the door. Nathan walked in and look at her his shirt came half way down her thigh and her shorts came just past her knee. She look cute in his clothes how tiny she was compared to him. "Would you quit staring!"

"I am sorry I couldn't help it you look so beautiful!"

"No I don't I look like a midget!"

"You can't help that I am extremely tall and you are pretty short, but your perfect!"

"Thanks babe!"

"Let me go get changed."

"You can change in here and I will go in the hall."

"No I will just go in the bathroom its fine!"

Nathan came back into the room with a pair of shorts on and no shirt. Haley stared at his well toned muscles and Nathan said "Like what you see?"

"I have seen better!"

He went up to her and gave her a big bear hug "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Then they kissed. They went and cuddled and fell asleep.

**23232323232323232323**

It was the night of Graduation, they were going to officially be in college soon. It scared them so much, but these were their last days all together, luckily somehow it all worked out that Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton were all going to Duke. So the group would still all be together.

Nathan, Haley, and Lucas were going to rent a house off campus so that way Luke could help with Kate and he is Nathan's brother and Haley's best friend. Peyton and Brooke were going to rent a house too because they both grew up in huge house and wouldn't be able to handle a small dorm. Plus their house was right across the street. Jake was also renting a house but it was a few streets away.

After the graduation they were all feeling sentimental so they all decided to go down to the river court to play ball.

**23232323232323232323**

Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Mouth, Rachel, Skills, Bevin, Fergie, and Junk were all gathered at Haley's house for a small party. They were all around Haley's fire pit out back.

Nathan was sitting next to Haley who was next to Lucas who was next to Brooke who was next to Mouth who was next to Rachel who was next to Bevin who was next to Skills who was next to Fergie who was next to Junk who was next to Jake who was next to Peyton who was next to Nathan.

They were in a circle in chairs and benches.

"Lets play would you rather!" Haley said "Everyone ask a question to the person to your left Lucas would you rather kiss Skills or kiss my dog?"

"Your dog, Brooke would you rather lick a hobos foot a make out with that lamppost?"

"The lamp post, Mouth would you rather jump into the ocean naked or run around this house naked?"

"The ocean, Rachel would you rather go to jail for ten years or not kiss a guy for fifteen?"

"Jail, Bevin would you rather kiss a frog or be a guy for a day?"

"Be a guy, Skills would you rather kiss me or Fergie?"

"You, Fergie would you rather give up basketball forever or never have a girlfriend?"

"Basketball, Junk would you rather lick a dollar bill or a dogs foot!"

"A dogs foot, Jake would you rather get jumped or jump someone and get arrested?"

"Jump someone, Peyton would you rather get your butt kicked by Nicki or Alex?"

"Nicki, Nathan would you rather be with me or Haley?"

"Haley, Haley would you rather kiss me or Luke?"

"Does this answer your question?" Haley leaned in and kissed him when they pulled away "I'm going to say you would rather kiss me!" After this they just sat around the campfire laughing and telling stories.

**23232323232323232323**

The next day they all met at Nathan's to go to his cabin. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, Brooke, and Kate were in one car. Skills, Bevin, Rachel, Mouth, Junk, and Fergie were in the other.

Nathan and Haley were up front then Jake and Lucas then Brooke Kate and Peyton. They had their old year books and were laughing at them. And in the other car was Rachel and Mouth then Skills and Bevin then Junk and Fergie. It was about a two hour ride luckily they got their just in time because Kate started to cry.

When they got their Peyton and Brooke got Kate out of her car seat and they were trying to calm her down "Here guys I will take her!" Haley said. Brooke handed Lucas the baby who handed her to Haley and as soon as she was in Haley's arms she immediately stopped crying.

"Wow" Brooke said. Peyton asked "How did you do that?" "I don't know she's just used to me she loves me and I love her. Lets go see daddy sweet girl!"

"Kate missed her Daddy!" "Oh she did did she?" "Yea!" Haley handed Kate to Nathan when Rachel said "Come on we need to get this stuff inside!"

She said pointing to the luggage "I think it can wait a minute Rachel, unless you want us to put Kate back in her car seat and just let her cry her head off!"Haley said. "Rachel you better be nice this weekend or you will be sleeping in your car because this is my cabin!"

"But it's not hers!" She said pointing to Haley. Nathan had his hand wrapped around Haley's waist when he looked down when she looked up to him. They were looking into each other's eyes when he said "It will be in thirteen days!" He leaned down and put a gentle kiss on her lips. Rachel just stormed off.

**23232323232323232323**

They were all gathered in the living room when Nathan said there are 13 of us and only 6 bedrooms just don't take the master because that is the only room with a crib and it's the room big enough for three people. So Peyton and Jake get a room Brooke and Lucas get a room and Skills and Bevin get a room and then there are two rooms left for the rest of you to decide! Come on Hales!" Nathan said grabbing Haley's hand; she was holding Kate with the other arm.

"Thanks for handling everything with Rachel back their so well." Haley said when they got in the room.

"Oh that's okay I love when I can be mean to her, the only reason I invited her was because of Brooke and Mouth, I personally don't like her and I know you don't either!"

"You got that right! But in only thirteen days we will be man and wife!" Haley said.

"You don't need to remind me it's all I think about anymore!" Nathan replied.

"Me too and in thirteen days I will be a mom!"

"You already are her mom in every way that counts it is just the legal part."

"Did I tell you that earlier that Kate was crying and Brooke and Peyton were trying to calm her down but when they handed her to me she stopped immediately!" Nathan started to laugh.

**23232323232323232323**

They were all gathered in the living room on couches and chairs. Nathan and Haley were lying in a big chair and Kate was on Haley's lap. Brooke and Lucas were cuddling on one side of the couch with Peyton and Jake on the other side cuddling. Mouth was sitting on the floor next to the couch. Skills and Bevin were sitting next to each other in a chair. And Rachel, Junk, and Fergie were all sitting on the last couch.

It was nice and quiet, they were just enjoying each others company when Rachel came in and said "Lets play truth or dare!"

Skills said "Alright but if the dare is outrageous we can vote whether or not they have to do it! And for truth you need to tell the truth"

"Okay" Peyton said. Bevin asked "Haley truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Kiss Lucas"

Nathan cut in "No that's crazy!"

"It's alright baby I will do it!" Haley said getting up, Rachel then said "Its not like it's the first time the kissed!"

Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Lucas all shot her a death glare.

Haley walked up to Luke leaned in for a kiss then turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Well she kissed him so technically its right" Skills said.

Rachel said "Fine. Nathan truth or dare." "Dare" "I dare you to kiss me, and not a little kiss on the cheek a full out kiss on the lips!"

"What no way that's outrageous!" Nathan said.

Lucas said "He doesn't have to do that."

Then Nathan said "Besides there is only one person in the world that I kiss like that."

He bent his head down and kissed Haley passionately. Kate started to clap her hands and everyone except Rachel laughed.

Haley whispered "Good answer baby!" Nathan laughed. Rachel didn't like that and said "Fine then truth, Nathan did you ever have feelings for me?"

"No what kind of question is that, and anyway the thought of me and you together makes me feel sick! I literally want to throw up right now!"

Haley whispered in his ear "Another good answer baby!"

He chuckled and kissed her on the head.

After truth or dare Nathan caught Rachel alone and said "You better watch it that was ridiculous, you're lucky I didn't kick you out, one more thing like this and I will!" He then walked away.

**Hope you like it! Review Review Review!**

**Did you like it? Let me know good or bad!**

**The faster you review them faster I write!**

**It inspires me**


	12. Some drama, a wedding, and a suprise

**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

The rest of the camping trip went well and without anymore outbreaks from Rachel. It was now five days before the wedding.

Nathan was at the river court playing basketball when Rachel's car pulled up and she got out. "What do you want Rachel?"

"You!"

"You disgust me!"

Rachel ran up and kissed Nathan. "Rachel what are you doing? I am getting married to the girl I love in five days! Plus I hate you get the point! I HATE YOU! Stay away from me!" Nathan said getting into his car and driving off.

Nathan texted Haley when he got home that he needed to see her, but Rachel got to the point. She went to Haley's house and knocked on the door. Haley answered "What do you want?"

"Nathan kissed me!"

"Get out!"

"Fine but he likes me more than you!"

She got Nathan's text and responded 'stay away from me'

Nathan got her text and decided to just go to her house.

He went inside "Haley you home?"

"Go away!"

"Hales we need to talk!" He walked up to her room.

"I know what you did, I can't believe you! You have been lying to me our entire relationship! It's so obvious you don't love me!"

"Hales!"

Haley was sitting up on her bed when she said

"Nathan just go, I want to be alone!"

Nathan walked out of Haley's room and slammed the door. He then leaned on the wall next to the door and sunk down to his knees and thought. He couldn't lose her. Haley and Kate were all he had. They were supposed to get married. The belonged together. He needed her. He couldn't live without her.

She started to cry. She was so angry at him but she needed him. They were supposed to get married in 5 days. Should she believe him? She loved him. Would he lie to her? He told her about Kate. It's not like he kept it a secret for a while. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Nathan decided he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't just think about what may happen. He needed to know what she thought. He knocked on the door and heard a faint voice say "Hold on a minute!"

She heard a knock at the door, who was it? "Hold on a minute!" She quickly wiped her tears away and said "Come in" once she was done. It was Nathan. "I thought I told you to leave!" She stuttered out

He walked through the door and just looked at her. She had been crying, he could tell. He hated himself now, he caused her pain and made her cry. "Haley I know you wanted to be alone, but I can't be alone. I need you, you and Kate are all that matter! We can work through it together. We can talk about it but first I need to make sure you are not giving up on us, on me!"

She got up ran across the room jumped into his arms and then kissed him "I am not giving up on us, on you. I need you too and I love you!"

"I love you too! But please just let me explain."

"Okay"

"I was at the river court and she pulled up I asked her what she wanted she said me I said she disgusted me. She then ran up to me and kissed me. I pushed her off me right away. Hales you got to believe me."

"I do!"

"Thank God! How did you find out?"

"Rachel came here she said you kissed her and you loved her and for some odd reason I believed her!"

"It's okay none of this was your fault, with everything that has been going on lately you had every right not to believe me!"

"Can we disinvite her from the wedding?"

"Are you kidding me? Absolutely!"

"For some reason I have been really hormonal lately?"

"It is probably just stress from the wedding and now this!"

"I got to tell everyone!"

_Text-_

_*****Rachel kissed Nathan, He didn't do anything wrong don't blame him, We are still getting married, just thought u guys should kno!*****_

She sent the message to Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake

Brooke called Haley

"What?"

"She kissed him, but he pushed her off right away!"

"Oh I am so going to talk to her! I am going to beat her up and uninvited her to the wedding!"

"That's fine with me! Saves me from doing it!"

**23232323232323232323**

"Why did you do that?" Brooke said walking up to Rachel

"What?"

"Why did you kiss Nathan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is as maid of honor it is my job to make sure they stay together! You are uninvited to the wedding and we are NOT friends anymore!"

With that Brooke went home.

**23232323232323232323**

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton were all going to Nathan's house. It was the day before the wedding. Haley and Nathan need to finish some last minute details and Brooke and Peyton wanted to help. When they pulled into the driveway Haley quickly got out of the car and ran into the house not even bothering to knock. "Nathan!" "Hales!" She ran up to him and jumped into his open arms. "I missed you baby!" "I missed you too!" Nathan set her down but he wrapped his arms around her waist "Did you pick our first dance song yet?" "I have it narrowed down to three!" "Why don't you give me them and I will surprise you!" "Okay!" "So where is baby girl Scott?" "My mom took her out for a little."

"Okay! Did you have the adoption papers drawn up?"

"Yep they just need our signatures!"

"Yay! I get a marriage license and adoption papers tomorrow!"

"You bet!"

"Aww you guys are so cute and cheesy!" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke!" Nathan said

"Can you guys explain to us why you're getting married on the beach?" Peyton asked

"It's our spot!" Nathan said

"The first fight we had as an actually couple like girlfriend boyfriend we both somehow ended up there!"

"Aww that's adorable!"

"Alright let's get this wedding stuff done we need to be out of here by 9 and we have a lot to double check!" Haley said

"Why?" Nathan asked

"Because I have to get up early tomorrow and I can't be here at midnight because then it would be tomorrow and we can't see each other tomorrow until the wedding!"

"Okay." He said kind of bummed.

"Hey don't be bummed tomorrow you will have me with you always!"

"And forever!"

**23232323232323232323**

As they were driving home Haley said "I have to get something at the drugstore. You guys stay here I will be a minute."

"Okay."

Haley walked back into the car.

"I'm back!"

"What did you get?" Brooke said looking in the bag.

"Brooke no!"

"Haley is this"

"Yes it is."

"Haley are.. .are you pregnant?"

"I don't know!"

"Well lets get you home to take the test."

**23232323232323232323**

"Okay it says I have to wait three minutes so I left it face down on the bathroom counter."

"Okay but Haley when did you and Nathan start sleeping together?"

"The night we got engaged. I figured it was alright since I knew we were going to be together."

"Alright has it been three minutes yet?"

"When the buzzer goes off" the buzzer she set went off "Right now!"

She came walking back in with the test facing down.

"Alright Hales are you with child?"

"I can't look! What if Nathan doesn't want a baby. What if he doesn't want another child. Everything is just starting to settle down for us, what if it all gets torn down again. I can't raise a baby!"

"Hales you can do this!" Peyton said.

"This baby is going to have two great parents!" Brooke said.

"Nathan is going to want the baby!" Peyton said.

"Think about it, it is a little of you and a little of him."

"Yeah thanks guys!" Haley said "When should I tell him?"

"Wait till after the wedding, at the reception!"

"Um Brooke Haley hate to break it to you but we don't even know if you're pregnant."

"Oh right, she flipped over the test and said "I'm pregnant!" She smiled!

"You think you should schedule a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning to check before you tell him?"

"Yeah!"

Haley scheduled the appointment for the next morning then she went to sleep.

**23232323232323232323**

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton just left her appointment. The doctor put a rush on the test and said he would call her in about an hour, right before the wedding.

She got the call.

"Hello doctor?"

"Yes is this Ms. James?"

"Yes, am I pregnant?"

"Yes you are congrats!"

"Thank you doctor."

"Please call my nurses to come in for a check up!"

"Okay good bye doctor."

With that she hung up the phone. She looked over at Brooke and Peyton and nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. "Yay!" They hugged her.

Soon enough it was time for the wedding. They began to say their vows.

"Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."

"I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And with that Nathan did. "For the first time I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott." They ran down the aisle hand in hand.

**23232323232323232323**

"Everybody please gather round for Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Scott's first dance as man and wife!"

"So what song did you end up picking!"

Just then More Than Anyone by Gavin Degraw started to play.

"This one Mrs. Scott!"

"Say it again!"

Nathan knew what she meant and said "Mrs. Haley James Scott."

Haley felt it was the right time to tell him "Nate I have to tell you something!"

"What is it Hales?"

"I'm….I'm pregnant!"

"Wh…what?"

"I'm no, we are having a baby!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Just then he picked Haley up and twirled her around. Then set her on the ground and kissed her. And they continued to dance.

"Your happy!"

"Happy, happy is an understatement, I'm ecstatic."

"Thank God, now I went to the doctors this morning with Brooke and Peyton, It's definite!"

"So who knows besides Brooke and Peyton?"

"No one!"

"Can I tell someone?"

"Like who?"

"Everyone!"

"You don't want to keep it a secret!"

"Nope never first off in a few months you're going to start showing and second off this is a part of you and a part of me I don't want to keep it a secret!"

"Okay, it's funny because that's what Brooke said last night!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

He kissed her.

"Alright let's tell everyone!" Haley said.

Nathan went and grabbed the microphone once the song was over. "Everybody I have an announcement!" Brooke and Peyton sent Haley questioning looks, she simply nodded and they smiled. "Haley and I are going to have a baby!" They both had huge smiles on their faces.

Everyone congratulated them and then they went to their new apartment which they moved all their stuff into 2 days ago. Kate was coming with them. She had her own room. They weren't going on a honeymoon but they didn't care the three-soon to be four-of them were going to be together. As they walked into the door Nathan said "Alright lets sign those adoption papers!" "Okay!" They signed the papers and once everything was done Nathan said "Alight I will mail these to my lawyer in the morning!" "Uh-oh!" "Wait what!" With that Haley went running off to the bathroom. Nathan checked Kate who was sitting in her high chair then he went and held Haley's hair and rubbed her back "Let it out baby!"

Once she was done "Thanks Honey!"

"It's the least I could do.!"

"Well at least baby Scott waited until mommy and daddy were married to make her sick."

"That reminds me!" Nathan sunk down to his knees and lifted up the shirt Haley was wearing "Hey baby its daddy, thanks for waiting till after your mommy told me about you to make her sick. Mommy and I love you so much! I am going to love you forever!" He kissed her stomach then stood back up and kissed her "Always and forever!"

**So did you like it, I love feedback!**

**Baby Scott 2 on the way!**


	13. A James Family Reunion Part 1

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Please comment or send me any ideas you**

**Have for the future **

**I will try and incorporate them!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning Nathan, Haley, and Kate were lying in bed. Kate had started to cry early in the morning so Nathan brought her in with them. He was just staring their looking at both of them when Haley's eyes fluttered open "Morning husband!"

"Morning Wife"

"What are you staring at?"

"You, first off you look so natural with a child next to you and second off you have that glow people say pregnant women have."

"Thanks baby, but momma and baby don't feel too great!"

"Like morning sickness or worse?"

"No don't worry just morning sickness!"

"Okay tell me if there is anything I can do!"

"Okay, what do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well as long as it's healthy but a boy would be nice because we have a girl, but a little girl just like you would be great too."

"A little boy just like you! How do you always have the right answers?"

"I don't know, but did the doctor say how far along you were?"

"six weeks"

"Oh okay, so that probably means we should schedule a doctor's appointment"

"Yeppers! You know that I am going to be craving crazy things now. Soon I will be getting you up at two am to get me some pickles and chocolate!"

"Anything for you!" he bent down to her stomach kissed it "And you"

"I am going to be fat!"

"No you are going to be pregnant, and beautiful!"

"God! Why am I so hormonal! One minute I am happy next I am crying! Then I am hungry! You think you could make me some toast?"

"Sure but would you rather go to Karen's?"

"Yeah but I want toast now! I am pregnant, pregnant women eat a lot!"

"Okay I will make you toast then we will get ready okay?"

"Okay!"

As Nathan walked out of the room he said to himself 'this is going to be a long 7 and ½ months!" He just smiled.

**23232323232323232323**

He walked back in to Haley playing with Kate and said "Here is your toast!"

"Thanks, I called and got a doctor's appointment!"

"When?"

"This afternoon!"

"Great I hope we get to see it or hear the heartbeat!"

"Me too!"

**23232323232323232323**

They pulled up to Karen's Café and they all got out putting Kate in the stroller when Haley went to lift the front of Kate's stroller "Haley don't"

"What im pregnant not elderly!"

"I am not risking anything!" They walked into the café. Nathan putting the stroller in the corner then taking Kate out and grabbing Haley's hand. "Well will if it isn't the happy family of four now!"

"Karen!" Haley said

"You guys just have a lot of great things, you just got married, Haley just adopted Kate, and you're having a baby! Congratulations!"

"Thanks Karen"

"What can I get you?"

"One glass of coffee, a glass of orange juice, and some apple juice in a bottle please" Nathan said.

"Okay!"

Nathan pointed at Haley and said "No coffee for you!"

"Okay!"

They ate breakfast then made their way to the doctor. He said that the baby was perfectly healthy, they got to hear the heartbeat, and see it. They got a photo and an appointment in six weeks.

"This is one of the best photos ever!"

"Yes it is!"

**23232323232323232323**

A few days later

"Ah the James family circus is coming to town in two weeks."Haley said walking into the living room.

"Huh?"Nathan was sitting on the couch watching basketball with Kate sitting on his lap also, paying close attention.

"James family reunion!"

"Well we don't have to go you're not technically a James anymore!"

"Haley JAMES Scott"

"Well Kate and I don't have to go we are full Scotts!" He joked but she took it literally. She sent him a death glare and he muttered "I guess mood swings are in full effect."

Haley heard him and said "You bet ya!"

"Hales I was joking we will definitely be there with your crazy family!"

"Thanks but I think it's funny that your lawyer is dating my sister, Clay and Quinn together."

"Oh don't forget the fact that I somehow inspired clay to go back to being a sports agent, he only was a lawyer because his dad told him to. Can you write a list of all your siblings and their kids, I have only met Taylor, Tyler, and Quinn!"

"Okay so we have Vivian and her husband Joseph who are 29, they have J.J. who is 5 and Lily who is 3. Then there is Matt and Caroline are 27, they have Lauren and P.J. who are twins, they are 4. Then David is 26 Courtney is 25 and Adam is 2. Then Quinn is 23, who is dating clay who is 20. Tyler and Taylor are twins they are 21 and Tyler is dating Christina."

"Wow"

"Yep then we have me who is 18 with you and Kate who is about 7 months almost 8 then most recent we have baby Scott. I have a feeling that someone has news at this event thought, either Tyler and Christina are getting married. Quinn is pregnant or engaged. And either David, Matt or Vivian is pregnant."

"Umm you left Taylor out."

"Maybe it is her maybe she was arrested!"

"What, why couldn't she be engaged?"

"You've met Taylor! She is the only one in the family that isn't in a steady relationship or married. Vivian has Joseph. Matt has Caroline. David has Courtney. And Quinn and Tyler are dating Clay and Christina."

"Yeah maybe she got a puppy!"

"Dork!"

"Thanks Hales!"

"Anytime!" Haley said walking into their kitchen

"What you making?'

"The food of the Gods"

"Again?"

"You sure you want to say that to the mother of your child and your unborn baby!" She said raising the spoon she was holding and pointing it at him.

"I love mac n' cheese!" He said enthusiastically. "So when is this reunion?"

"It's the 15th through the 20th. Even though we live 5 minutes away we still have to stay at the house every night! Each kid only gets one bedroom though."

"It will be fun!"

"Yeah it will be nice to see everyone. But we are getting their early that morning because Taylor will try and take my room because 'she likes it better'"

"We had some pretty good times in that room!"

Haley slapped Nathan on the chest.

"Oh Hales you weren't home when I got the mail today! Guess what!"

"What!"

"Its official your Kate's mom!"

"Yay! Did you hear that baby girl I'm your momma now!"

Then they celebrated with mac n' cheese!

**23232323232323232323**

"Mom dad we are here!" Haley yelled walking into the house. It had been two weeks and now it was the first day of the reunion. Haley was just barely starting to show. She was just over two months. And you could barely notice. She was still skinny, like a twig. "In the kitchen Haley-Bob"

"Hey mom, Dad!"

"Hi Lydia, Jimmy!"

"Hi Haley, Nate!"

"Oh look at my beautiful granddaughter! And Hales you look great!"

"Thanks mom! Are we first!"

"Yeah, Matt should be here..."

"Anyone home!"

Haley walked into the living room and saw Matt "Mattyyyyyyyyy!"

"Hi Hales!" He hugged her "Nate" He said shaking his hand

They all greeted each other and, Caroline, Lauren, and P.J..

Haley and Nate moved all their luggage to her old room. Lydia and Jimmy were downstairs playing with their 3 out of 6-soon to be 7-grandkids.

"Ahh the old room!" Nathan said.

"Hey does Kate still have Mr. Waffles or did it get lost in the move?"

"She has it actually I think I packed it!"

"Okay!"

**23232323232323232323**

Nathan and Haley walked down stairs and into the kitchen

"QUINNEYYYYY!" Haley exclaimed running to hug her "Hales Bob!" Quinn responded. "Hey Quinn!" Nathan said following behind. "Then he asked "Where is Clay?" "In the other room with Dad, I feel bad normally you don't have to come to these things if you married in. So Hales, your giving me two nieces/nephew in 9 months."

"Actually I am due in 7 months!"

"Oh!" Quinn felt her stomach "Hey their baby I am your favorite Aunt Quinn!"

Nathan said "Actually I think Brooke took that job already!"

"Well she lied!"

They laughed.

"Everybody I am home!"

"Oh no" Haley said "Taylor!"

"Anybody going to great me or are you just all going to hide!" She said

Haley said "Here Nate come with me Kate needs to eat. Then we can greet Taylor."

They went got Kate and out her in the high chair her mom put in the kitchen.

"Hey Hales, Natey!" Taylor said walking in.

"Hi Taylor." Nathan said cringing at that nickname.

"Hi Tay!" Haley said and she hugged her.

"What no hug Natey?"

"Sorry I'm a little bust Kate needs to eat or she will be fussy at nap time."

"Oh okay hug ya later then!"

"Sure!"

"So Hales mom says you got a bun in the oven!"

"Yep Nathan and I are pregnant!" When she said it she looked over at him and they both smiled at the other. Kate let out an enthusiastic scream.

"Oh there is my niece, come here so Aunt Taylor can hold you!"

"Sorry Tay she needs to eat, maybe later!"

"Okay I have to go say hi to everyone else!"

When she walked out of the room Haley whispered to Nathan "Do not let her hold our daughter!"

Nathan put his hand to his head saluted her and said "Eye Eye Captain!"

Haley laughed!

**Okay I hope you liked it!**

**Please give me feedback!**

**And if you have any ideas please give them to me!**

**I have then next to chapters written and ready to be edited so look for them soon!**


	14. A James Family Reuinion Part 2

**Hope you guys like it enjoy!**

Haley walked down stairs. She had just woken up from her nap. Being pregnant sure did drain a lot out of you. Now she was in the living room she had her hand on her stomach. All they guys were in their talking sports. "Hey Hales!"

"Hi Nate, baby and I just woke up from a nap and now we are going to get a snack, want anything?"

"No I'm good thanks!" He kissed her forehead and she went to the fridge she rubbed her stomach and said to herself "What do you want to eat baby?"

"Talking to yourself Hales?" Vivian asked.

Vivian, Joseph, J.J., and Lily showed up about 3 hours ago. All the women and kids were talking in the kitchen.

"Not really just hungry for some ohh pickles!"

"Ahh pregnancy cravings I remember!" Vivian said.

"Isn't it great!" She said sarcastically as she plopped a pickle in her mouth. Just then David walked in the room. "Knock Knock" he said.

"Dave!" Haley said walking up to him and hugging him. "Where are Courtney and Adam?"

"Um I think they are with mom and dad! Hey Viv! He said half hugging her he had one arm around each of their waists. "I missed you guys a lot!"

"We did too!" Then Courtney came walking in and Haley hugged her then asked "Where is my little man?"

"Your mom has him!"

"Okay I have got to go get him!" Haley walked into the living room where her mom was with Adam "Hand him over mom!"

"Okay!"

"Auwnt Hawley!"

"Hi buddy I missed you!" She grabbed him picked him up then walked outside with him. Out of all her nieces and nephews he was the calmest, but Kate was still calmer than him. Because of this she went out to one of the lounge chairs by the pool and just laid down putting him on her lap, playing with him. Just then Nathan walked through the gate holding Kate "There are my two favorite people in the world!" She said.

"Hey, baby! We were just out front playing with all of her cousins!"

"We should take all the kids to the park. Give all the parents an hour or so off, now whoever wants to come can come, but what do you think?"

"Sure, but can we drive, trying to walk to the park with six kids!"

"Sure, hey everybody Nate and I are going to take the kids to the park anyone want to come?" Haley said walking into the house.

"We will" Quinn said with Clay behind her.

"Alright Quinn, you and Clay go tell everyone, we will get all of the kids ready and meet you out front!"

"Okay!"

Soon enough all ten of them were in the front yard.

Nate said "Okay Haley and I will take Kate, Adam, Lauren, Lily in one car and you guys can take Lauren and P.J. and JJ.."

"Okay, now just follow our care!" Haley said.

Once they all got their the kids played the adults watched, playing with them sometimes, sometimes just standing of on the side watching and observing.

Quinn and Clay said that they bought a beach o house in Tree Hill and were going to move back! Haley was excited.

Out of her sisters she was closed to Quinn. Quinn was artistic and creative, Taylor was just Taylor, and Vivian was too uptight for Haley. She loved all of her sisters dearly though. But Taylor just really got on her nerves, it really bothered her that Taylor always brought up that she was Nathan's first. Haley new about his past, but she accepted it.

Then since the park was close to the river court they walked there. Nathan retrieved the basketball from the bushes. Him and Lucas kept it there. Nathan and Clay played a one on one game while Haley, Quinn, and all the kids sat watching.

When they got back Haley and Quinn walked into the kitchen where all the women of the family were. Nathan and Clay were putting the kids in play room to obviously play!

Quinn said "Of course the only one missing is Tyler, he is always late!"

Tyler waked in "Someone say something about me!" Christina was behind him.

"Hi Ty!" Haley yelled and ran up and hugged him "Christina, I missed you, shh don't tell Ty I like you better!"

"What" Tyler Yelled

"Oh these pregnancy hormones really get to me! I love you Ty Ty!"

"You look great Hales, for a pregnant woman!"

"That's because she is only 2 months pregnant!" Nathan said coming up behind Haley and snaking his arms around her waist. "But she does look amazing, like always!" He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Baby!" Haley said.

Taylor asked "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"Tay you can't find out till about the 5th or 6th month, if you're lucky!" David said

"Who says we go out back and do that scavenger hunt mom and dad set up?" Quinn said.

"Okay! Just let me get Kate." Haley said

"Here Hales you stay here and relax I will get Kate!" Nathan said "And I will bring down all the other kids too!"

"Thanks honey!"

"I will go get mom and dad!" Vivian said

Lydia came in and said "Alright your father and I split you up into groups just wait till Nathan comes down and we will tell you!"

Nathan came down with Kate and Adam in his arms and J.J., Lily, Lauren, and P.J. behind him.

"Okay now that we are all in the backyard your mother and I have already divided you into teams. We will watch Kate because she is so little. The other kids can participate" Jimmy said.

Team 1 Team 2

Quinn Vivian

Clay Matt

Nathan David

Haley Christina

Courtney Taylor

Tyler Joseph

Caroline Lauren

Adam J.J.

Lily P.J.

"Seems pretty fair right kids?"

"Alright Nate, hand over Kate and here are you lists ready set go!"

Once the time was up it turns out it was a tie because they all had everything.

"Wow Jimmy I guess we made it too easy!"

"Now how about a good ole game of kickball" Jimmy said

"I prefer basketball!" Nathan said

Jimmy said "We can play that too!"

"Oh add in flag football!" Tyler said.

"Alright but Haley can't play it's too dangerous, she could get hit with any of the balls, or fall, or get accidentally tackled! She also shouldn't be running!"

"Fine but can I be the ref thing, the one who decides safe or out and stuff?"

"Sure baby, here I will set up the baby gates and we can put Kate, Adam, and Lily in it!"

"Okay!"

**23232323232323232323**

That night everyone was in the living room, simply just catching up! Nathan and Haley were cuddling in big chair with Kate sitting in front of the chair playing with Mr. Waffles. Everyone else was sitting on couches and chairs and all the kids were playing.

"So Hales I see you have passed on the torch!" David said.

"Huh?" Matt questioned

"Mr. Waffles, Matt!" Tyler said.

"Yeah Haley I saw that too, you finally gave him away!" Vivian said.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say gave away, it went to my daughter! I figured someone might as well play with it!" Haley said.

"Yeah Kate loves it!" Nate said.

"Well she isn't really your daughter Haley!"

"The law disagrees with that, it is official!" Clay said.

"Yeah Clay should know! And she is in every way that counts!" Quinn said.

"Thanks Quinney!" Haley said a little ticked off at Taylor for bringing that up. She then yawned.

"Alright Hales this is great but I think it's time for you two to get to sleep!" He said putting his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah Kate does look tired." Tyler said.

"I wasn't talking about her but she should get to bed too. I am not risking anything with this pregnancy." Nathan said.

"Alright night everyone!" Haley said.

"Night!" Nathan said. He grabbed Kate and Mr. Waffles from the floor and he grabbed Haley's hand.

Once they got upstairs Haley said "Thank you for being so protective of me and Kate and this baby!"

"It's my job, and I love doing it!"

**23232323232323232323**

They next morning Haley woke up hungry for some pancakes so she decided to go cook some for everyone.

She went downstairs and got out all ingredients when her mom came walking out. Haley said I thought I would make everyone breakfast!"

"So did we!" Behind Lydia was Vivian, Caroline, Courtney, Christina, and Quinn.

"Alright while why don't me and Christina make the pancakes. Mom you and Viv make eggs and bacon. And Caroline, Courtney, and Quinn set the table and everything like that."

"Sounds great!" Haley's mom said.

"Mom why don't we make sausage too!"

"Oh no thank you that stuff smells horrible!" Haley said.

Christina said "I agree with Haley on this one!"

"Christina may I talk to you outside please?" Haley asked.

"Sure"

Once they got outside "OMG your pregnant!"

"What no!"

"You didn't play the games yesterday and now you hate the smell of sausage!"

"Okay but you can't tell anyone, not yet!"

"Can I tell Nathan?"

"Sure but no one else!"

"So you and Tyler are having a baby!"

"And we are engaged!"

"What!"

"We were engaged before we were pregnant, we wanted to wait till we were all together!"

"My lips are sealed!"

They walked back inside as Nathan walked downstairs. He went up to her, kissed her and enveloped her in his arms. It was so peaceful, like no one else was there.

Taylor walked downstairs and saw them "Aw aren't you two so cute!" She said sarcastically.

"Tay don't you want to go put some actual clothes on!" Haley said. She was wearing really short shorts, that barely covered her butt and a tank top that was really low cut and came up to her belly button.

"Why Haley Bob its nothing he hasn't seen before!" She said walking away.

"Ughh! She bothers me so much!" She didn't know why she let her get to her!"

"I know baby! I know! But just remember she may have been my first but not nearly as important as my last!"

**23232323232323232323**

Later than day Tyler and Haley were going through the movie cabinet and found the first season on Pokémon on DVD. "Ty this is definitely what we are going to watch let me get the rest of the James kids you put the DVD in!" Haley then yelled "Hey Vivian, Matt, David, Quinn, and Taylor get your butts in the living room." Tyler and Haley stood there and when they all were downstairs Tyler said "Guys we found the old Pokémon DVD's so we put one in! And we are all going to watch it!" "Listen to the second youngest boss us around!" Vivian laughed "Alright now Taylor, Quinn, Vivian, and I will get the popcorn and brownies, and drinks. You guys get it all set up."Haley said, then Matt said "Wow now look at the youngest bossing us around!"

All seven of the James kids gathered around the TV they all sat on the floor eating. A few episodes in they got out monopoly and started to play. Then after a few episodes they decided to watch the facts of life too. They were having a great time. It was just like it used to be before husbands, and wives, and kids!

**23232323232323232323**

Before they knew it the five days were over! They survived the James family reunion! And at last night's dinner Tyler and Christina announced their engagement and pregnancy. And Quinn and Clay announced that they bought a beach house in Tree Hill.

So Nathan, Haley, and Kate were all on their way back to the house after saying goodbye to everyone.

**Hope you guys liked it I have the next 2 chapters written so they should be out soon! Please give me**

**any ideas that you have that I could use in future chapters! I am also in the course of writing A few**

**one shots and a few short stories! And I may be starting a new series!**

**Please feedback! Reviews! Comments! Anything good or bad!**

**Last chapter must have been really good because I think got the most reviews yet!**


	15. My Crazy Pregnancy

_**Hope you like it! Enjoy!**_

**Fast Forward 2 and ½ months-**

Haley is about 18 weeks pregnant and Kate is 10 months old. It the very end of August. So they would be leaving for Duke that weekend. They are about to go to the doctors to find out the gender of the baby.

"You ready baby?" Nathan asked. He rubbed his hand on her stomach which stuck out now.

"Yep! I can't wait!"

"Me either!"

"You know after we find out we can pick out a name!"

"I have some ideas!

"Me too!"

They got into the car. Brooke and Lucas were watching Kate since they couldn't bring her into the ultrasound room.

**23232323232323232323**

"Alright Haley how have you been?" The doctor asked

"I would say fine, occasional morning sickness, it isn't as often anymore. And then crazy cravings."

"Okay the morning sickness should be gone by the 20th week or so."

"I am worried that I haven't felt the baby kick yet, I can kind of feel it moving a little but no kicking! Is that bad?"

"No normally that will not happen until the end of the second trimester. Maybe at earliest I have seen was the 15th week, so that is nothing to be worried about!"

"Good!"

"I told you Hales it was nothing to be worried about!"

"Alright let's see that baby!" Doctor Lafferty said. Once she was hooked up Dr. Lafferty put the machine on her and then they heard a very loud and steady thumping sound. It was their baby's heartbeat.

"That's our baby!" Haley said. A tear went down her face.

"Yes it is!" Nathan said. He wiped the tear away and then kissed her gently.

"You're ready to see it?"

"Yes!" Nathan said "I can't wait to find out if it is a boy or a girl. I hate calling it it."

"He is always complaining about it!"

Dr. Lafferty hooked up the machine and then moved the hand thing around. Then they saw it. It was their child.

"There is its head, the arms, the legs, the feet, the hands!" The Doctor pointed out everything. While Nathan and Haley just stared at the screen in awe! Each of their hearts melted at the sight!

"Are you ready to find out the gender?" He asked.

They looked at each other, huge grins plastered over their faces, they both simultaneously nodded. "It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Nathan exclaimed and questioned at the same time.

"A little baby boy!" Haley said crying a little now.

"Yep in five months you two will be the parents of a bouncing baby boy! Alright I will give you two a minute. Whenever you are ready go ahead out and schedule an appointment in about four weeks!"

"Thank you doctor!"

Haley looked at Nathan and said "A little boy just like you!"

Nathan chuckled then kissed her.

They decided as their way to tell everyone that they would buy a balloon that said it's a boy so that when they walked into their apartment where Brooke and Lucas were they would just show them the balloon.

So Nathan walked into the apartment "Anyone here!"

Brooke emerged from Kate's room with Lucas behind her with Kate in his arms. "Boy or girl? Boy or girl? Boy or girl?"

"Hold on Haley you can come in now!"

Haley came in holding a 'it's a boy' balloon.

"Oh My God! Congratulations!" Brooke yelled

"Congrats little brother, Hales!" They all hugged each other!

**23232323232323232323**

Once they had left Nathan and Haley sat down and started discussing names. Lucas and Brooke took Kate for a little to give them a little time alone.

"What about Evan?" Haley asked

"Nah! How about Caleb?"

"No! Samuel?"

"Pass! Conner?"

"Nope! Paul?"

"No! I have a really good one that I was saving, how about James?"

"James as in Haley James?"

"Yeah, it's a good name and it kinda honors you!"

"Aww baby I love it! James Scott!" Right then he kicked. "Nathan Oh My God! He kicked! He kicked for the first time!"

"I guess he likes it!"

"James Scott is that your name buddy? Nate he kicked again!"

"That's finally! It is his name!"

"What about Lucas?"

"What about Lucas, what do you mean? I am not naming my child Lucas Eugene Scott Jr.! Kind of creepy Hales."

"No not a first name James Lucas Scott! Luke is after all your brother and my best friend!"

"James Lucas Scott? I love it!" Just then He started kicking a lot.

"He does too! Give me your hand!" Haley took his hand and put it on the place where James was kicking "You feel that?"

"Oh my God, I do! That's our boy!" Nathan kissed Haley!

"Nathan have Lucas meet us at the river court, I want to tell him!"

"Okay!" Nathan texted him "We are meeting him there at 5! He will bring Kate. Then we can go to the Café for dinner!"

"Okay! Let me get changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt! After a while this maternity dress gets annoying!"

"Okay baby! I am actually going to get changed into some clothes I can play ball in!"

Once they were both changed Nathan told Haley to wait for him at the door. "Hales come here a minute!"

They walked to each other and Nathan sunk to his knees and lifted up her Raven's t-shirt.

"Hey Jamie its Daddy! Now I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you! Always and forever! So does your mommy! We can't wait for you to be here! But wait till its time okay buddy!" With that he kissed her stomach and stood up!

**23232323232323232323**

When they got to the river court Luke was their sitting on the bleachers playing with Kate.

"Hey little brother! Hales!"

"Hey Luke!"

"Hey Lukey!"

"So what did you want to talk about? A name or something?"

"Yeah!"

"We picked out a name!"

"What is it?"

Haley excitedly said "James Lucas Scott!"

"Wha…what? Really?"

"Yeah man really! If it's okay with you?"

"Yeah it's okay with me!"

"Okay because when we said James he kicked for the first time but once we said James Lucas Scott, he kicked so much and wouldn't stop!"

"I am honored guys! Thank you! I will protect this little guy with my life!"

"You are very welcome man!"

**23232323232323232323**

Haley was looking in the mirror holding her belly when Nathan came up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. He kissed her neck and said "He baby!"

"I'm fat!"

"You're not fat!"

"I am too and I am just going to get even fatter!"

"Hales, you are not fat you are pregnant! You are beautiful! You are carrying our soon! You know how sexy that is! You are the most beautiful person in the world!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

**Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoyed it and please review good or bad!**


	16. Always and Forever

_**Okay guys this is the last actual chapter of Sweet Silver Lining! Sorry it took forever but I didn't know if I want to end it, it was my baby. Then when I did realize I had no more ideas for this time I needed to decided to end it. I tried to show that no matter what Nathan and Haley would make it through everything. My life has been crazy beyond belief; I could write a book on my life, maybe that would make a good naley story? But my sister moved away recently and we were really close, so we went to visit her this summer, then we went to the beach, then school started, then my brother introduced his new girlfriend who is now his fiancé and they are having a baby. So I have all that drama, don't worry I really like her and am so excited for the baby to come, and trying to plan a wedding in less than two months is very stress full, especially for them. (Sorry for my rant) A sequel will be written so this will not be over, but I need a name so press that little button at the bottom after done reading and give me some ides. But read the other authors note after. I am a little sad because this was my first story ever. But don't worry I am in the mist of writing three more stories but I want to have them almost finished before I upload them so that way most of the writing is done. **_

It was about three in the morning and Nathan and Haley were asleep in their room.

"Nathan are you awake?" Haley asked. He was sleeping on his stomach. She hit him on the back. Not very hard but hard enough that he would wake up

"Nathan are you awake?"

"Yeah! I am now! What do you want to eat tonight?" Nathan knew where this was going.

"A bowl of ice cream with some pickles and chocolate sauce. Then on the side a bowl of mac n' cheese with tuna in it!"

"Okay I will be right back!" He said getting out of bed

Nathan came walking in about 10 minutes later. "Here you go!"

"Thank you so much! I love you!"

"I love you too! Anything for you and James!"

"Aw you always have the right thing to say!"

**23232323232323232323**

Haley woke up the next morning and thought that Nathan has been really great getting her everything she wanted and needed so she decided to make him breakfast.

She got out of bed, walked to Kate's room, got her and put her in the high chair and she started to make pancakes! About ten minutes she heard Nathan say "Hales" In a low grumble. She could tell he just woke up. "Kitchen baby!"

He came over wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" He then walked over to Kate, kissed her forehead and they both heard her say "Dada!"

"Did she?"

"She just said Dada!" Nathan exclaimed He picked her up and twirled her around "Say it again Kate!"

"Dada!" Haley said and Kate repeated "Dada!"

"She said it again! Kate who am I?" Nathan asked. She pointed to him and said "Dada!" Then she pointed to Haley and said "Mama!"

"Oh My God! She is talking! She said Mama and Dada! And Jamie is kicking!" Haley said! The family of three was so happy. Haley and Nathan stood across from each other. Nathan was now holding Kate, and he had his other hand on Haley's stomach! Kate was talking and Jamie was kicking!

**23232323232323232323**

About two months later

Haley and a kid from her class, Ian, were on campus talking. Ian said he would help Haley with the work she missed they day she missed class; she had a doctor's appointment that day. He was going to give her the notes. They decided to go to the cafeteria and get some food while they studied. Haley text Nathan for him to meet them, Ian really wanted to meet Nathan and Kate. Nathan was walking up with Kate in her stroller and saw them. He was obviously flirting.

Nathan walked up to Haley and said "Here, can you watch Kate? I have to get to class!" Nathan then walked back out of the cafeteria. "Nathan!" Haley yelled but he didn't turn around. "Hmm, Nate normally doesn't have a class now."

"Do you want to go after him?" Ian asked.

"No I will talk to him when I get home. Kate was fussy last night when we put her to bed and normally when she is like that she is up half the night. And I know I didn't wake up so he must have. He tries to do most of the stuff because I am pregnant. It probably doesn't help that I woke him up at 4 A.M. for a hamburger."

"Probably not" Ian said, laughing.

**23232323232323232323**

About a half hour later Haley was walking into the small house they were renting with Lucas. She was holding Kate. "Nathan!"

She heard him say "What do you want?"

She could tell it was coming from the family room in the back. Haley walked in; she had dropped Kate off in the nursery on her way "What is wrong with you? What is your problem?"

"Nothing is wrong with me I am just great!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah real believable Nate, Here can you watch Kate I have to go to class! You don't have class today!"

"Well did you ever think that I would want to sit around and watch some guy flirt with my WIFE!"

"He wasn't flirting he was giving me notes that I missed when I went to a doctor's appointment for James!"

"Well it sure looked like flirting!"

"Oh I can't believe this you are ridiculous! I am married to a wonderful man that I love, but right now I just see a jealous man. Nathan you can't think every guy I talk to flirts with me. I guess you can't trust me, you know what just don't talk to me, and you better not be planning to sleep in our room, you have the couch!" She yelled and ran into their room crying.

Lucas walked out about half way through their fight. Nathan instantly felt bad. Lucas was now starting to yell at him. "What is wrong with you man, you just made your pregnant wife cry!"

"I know man!"

"Well go talk to her!"

"Didn't you hear she doesn't want to talk to me."

"You are ridiculous." Lucas yelled walking into Haley and Nathan's bedroom.

Haley was lying down on her bed with her face in her pillow, crying. She heard the door open and said "Go away" she really didn't want to talk to Nathan.

"Haley it's me Luke." She did hear him yelling at Nathan. Lucas came and just sat on the bed and held her while she cried. About ten minutes later Nathan saw Lucas come out. His shirt was wet and he asked "Are they her tears?"

"What do you think Nate?" Just then Haley walked out of their bedroom and went to the kitchen. Nathan saw her walk into the hallway again. This time she was now holding a tub of ice cream and a spoon. "Hey Luke can you find the notebook from the movie cabinet. I really can't get in there anymore since I am pregnant. I am going to check on Kate then am going back to _my_ room." Man he really screwed up the notebook _and _ice cream. "Kate is fine Hales, I just checked on her."

"Were in a fight and that's the first thing you choose to say to me! I can't believe you! No I'm sorry or I was wrong 'Kate's fine Hales!' what am there something wrong with me wanting to check on her, what can you not trust me!" She said running into their room. Nathan let out an angry yell then banged his fists on the coffee table in front of him.

About a half hour later Haley walked out of the bedroom and towards the living room. Nathan saw her coming and said "Haley we need to talk." Haley turned towards him and said softly "Yeah."

Nathan saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying and he felt horrible.

Haley saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew that look. He was sorry.

Nathan stood up and walked over to her. He hugged her, she gave in and hugged back.

He said quietly "I'm sorry. I should have believed you!"

"Half of it is my fault, pregnancy hormones."

"But I was wrong"

"Can we just put this behind us and move on?"

"Sure Hales, I love you"

"I love you too. Always."

"And Forever."

**The End**

_**And that's all she wrote. JK, you guys get an epilogue. Okay so the epilogue is done and about to be uploaded soon. I am so upset this was my baby. The first story I EVER wrote, not to mention gave it to the world. On the verge of tears here. So please show some love and just tell me what you think even if its two words it means so much to someone! **_

_**I want to thank the loyal readers, also the people that waited forever for this. The people who put this story, or me on alert, the people who favorite it, or me. You guys were amazing, and everyone who reviewed your fantastic! So epilogue and tears on the way, at least for me!**_


	17. Epilogue Sweet Silver Lining

_**Okay so here is the epilogue, the end of Sweet Silver Lining as we know it, so please just comment about anything, and btw I love the last line I wrote in this, it just seemed to fit (P.S not the happily ever after thing). So this chapter is mainly just about what has happened in the past five years, not a lot of dialogue, but a lot of narration, it sets me up for the sequel, which has still yet to be names (tell me any ideas please). I love this chapter period but my favorite paragraph has to be the last one, has to be the best stuff I have ever written. Once again anyone that helped me, or favorite/alerted this story/reviewed, it meant the world to me. I just started to fool around with writing and it turns out it wasn't half bad, people actually liked it. To this day, no one I know knows that I write, or has ever written anything besides school writing assignments, but anyway. Thank you all and I hope you like it, because I love it and am very proud of this chapter, I am so sad that now I have to press this complete button but to every end there is a beginning. It hurts like hell to write, edit, and post this but I have to move on right? Or as Peyton said "Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?"**_

Five years later

"Hales were back, we brought dinner." Nathan yelled walking into the house with a six year old Kate, and a five year old Jamie behind him.

"Okay I'm coming." She yelled waddling into the kitchen.

"Hey Baby" Nathan said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "All of you" he added putting his hands on her growing stomach.

"We missed you too" Haley replied, she leaned into kiss him when they heard two "Ewws" coming from their children. "So what did you guys get?"Haley questioned.

"Pizza" Jamie said.

Nathan then informed Haley "And a half of the one pizza has pickles and olives."

"Thanks Baby" Haley said leaning into kiss him this time ignoring their children's 'ewws' Haley's pregnancy cravings had been getting the best of her. Four months ago the doctor confirmed Haley's suspicion, they were two months pregnant at the time, now six months. Then a month later they had learned that they were expecting twins! Nathan and Haley were thrilled, twice the fun and twice the blessing. Although they had seemed to forget that in a few short months they would be above their heads in diapers and midnight feedings.

When they told the kids they were ecstatic. Of course Kate wanting them to be girls, Jamie wanting them to be boys. Nathan and Haley would be happy with either, but secretly they each hoped it would be one girl and one boy. Then three months later they learned that their dreams had come true, that four months later they would have two girls and two boys. They had always been proud parents, and this just increased that. They planned on naming them Natalie Grace Scott and Patrick Jacob Scott.

Of course when they informed their friends they were thrilled for them. Brooke got inspiration from it and started a new collection in her popular store Clothes Over Bros, she called it Baby Brooke and it immediately took off, people loved it. It was great because a few months later Brooke learned she was having a baby too, with her husband of about a year Julian Baker. They had met in college, he was becoming a movie producer. Although Brooke still somewhat kept her name Brooke Penelope Davis Baker. They were the power couple in Hollywood, and would make wonderful parents to a baby girl who they planned to name Davis Nathan Baker. After his mother and uncle, Nathan was honored, both him and Haley both were when they asked them to be godparents.

Peyton and Lucas got married two years into college, Lucas being a successful author of two books and his third is about to be published. Peyton owning a record label, where she discovered her good friend Mia Catalano and later Mrs. Haley James Scott with her comeback album about a year ago. They were that epic romance that was set in stone, they have two children three year old Sawyer Brooke Scott, and one year old Adam Keith Scott.

Nathan and Haley had gotten married on the planned day and James made his birth known to the world when Haley went into labor at a college basketball game. Nathan was playing but Lucas came and told him causing Nathan to go frantic and run over to Haley. But he was safe and healthy along with Haley. They had both gone to college and then Nathan took over Whitey's position as coach, he also was gym coach and was in charge of a few homerooms and study halls at Tree Hill High. Haley also worked at Tree Hill High, she taught literature. Haley had gone on tour once after she recorded her second album, Nathan, Kate, and Jamie had gone with her.

Nathan and Haley had been lying in bed later that night.

"Can you believe this is our life?" Haley questioned.

"What we have wonderful jobs, two wonderful kids with two more on the way, and I have a wonderfully amazing wife whom I love with all my heart."

"You're my rock Nathan, my everything, I love you so much I can't breathe when I'm with you, and when I'm not I want to be, it hurts when I'm not around you. I don't know where you get your strength."

"I get it from you" He said looking into her deep brown eyes, he could look into them forever. "How did I get so lucky?" He questioned

"It helps that you're hot." She said jokingly. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Haley James Scott. Always and forever." He said meaning every single word, then he kissed her. Every time they kissed it felt like the first time.

"Always and forever" Haley whispered on the verge of sleep.

"I guess our life does have a sweet silver lining." Nathan said then he fell asleep holding his wife whom he loved dearly. In their room which was just down the hall from their children's rooms in which their children were sound asleep in dreaming of candy and toys. In the house they bought after college to hold their growing family. In the neighborhood which was so dear to them, where they grew up, where their children would grow up, and maybe even where their grandchildren with grow up. Tree Hill would always be their home. Nathan and Haley loved each other, and that's all that matters right? Having that one person in your life you can't live without. Well they found it in high school, they were the lucky ones. Not having to search for each other their entire lives, look where it brought them. Together, at this moment in time, completely head over heels in love. And I guess Nathan was right, their life did have a _sweet silver lining_.

**And they all lived happily ever after. The End.**

_**And that's all I wrote! And yes I had to add the happily ever after cheesy thing, but it sets me up for the sequel. The line I was talking about was the one that ends with sweet silver lining**_


End file.
